An Unforgettable Lesson
by jo-annaB
Summary: Another typical day at Rockwell and another girl falls into Middle Earth. Jocelyn Winslow's ways are about to be changed by the person she would least expect. Warning: Mary-Sue! but a good marysue. REVIEW! complete
1. Jocelyn Wynslow

As a Rockwell High student, everyone knows me as Jocelyn 'the ungrateful bitch' Winslow. Yes, that's me. At least that was me, until a little incident occurs that turns my world upside down. Why the students call me an ungrateful bitch, I don't know. I'm just being myself. If they can't accept that, then that was too bad.  
  
I have long layered dark blonde hair and hazel eyes speckled with green. My skin has a light tan because of the Californian sun. I'm on the dance team and also an editor for the school newspaper. This shows how hard working I am! Anyway, this is what happened.  
  
The sun rose up into the sky, making the darkness crawl back to the west. My alarm clock went off. Did I tell you it took me hours to get ready? Well, it did. As I was putting on my clothes, my mom knocked on the door.  
  
"It's 7:30! Hurry up already!"  
  
I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Just because you wake up at 4 and finish earlier than me doesn't mean you can rush me!"  
  
Mrs. Winslow snorted. "Alright,"  
  
My mom and I were so much alike. I almost thought that I was her clone.  
  
I put on my Gucci red leather mini skirt and a white sleeveless V-neck top. I tied half of my hair up, grabbed my Louis Vuitton bag and ran out of my room.  
  
"Morning honey!"  
  
"Morning Mum," I greeted, then added softly, "Dad,"  
  
My dad was the principal at Rockwell. Perfect, wasn't it? He was always busy and hardly had time for me. Those past years, I thought we had grown apart. He was like my principal at home. I always had to keep my composure around him. As usual, his face was hidden behind his morning newspaper. He grunted in reply. 'Thought so,' I took my seat at the breakfast table.  
  
"Your father is driving you to school so hurry up and finish your breakfast."  
  
I took a tiny bite out of my toast. "Done!" I said, smiling.  
  
Mrs. Winslow furrowed her brows. "Are you sure that's enough?"  
  
"On a diet." I said with a quick smile. Actually, I didn't eat breakfast at home because I go out with my friends later. That was why I was always late for first period. I stood up from the chair and was about to leave when my dad's voice stopped me.  
  
"You're not getting out of this house with an empty stomach." My dad said. Out of respect, (I don't know why I have any for this man!) I grabbed my unfinished toast and ran to the front door. On the way out, I dumped it into the garbage can.  
  
I stood next to our silver Lexus, waiting for my dad. As I was checking my reflection in the tinted windows, I heard a car honk and someone shouted my name. I turned around and found my friends sitting in a red BMW all smiling at me. I quickly ran over and jumped into their car.  
  
"Do you need to tell your dad or something?" Jack asked. He was my guy friend. Everyone thought we would go out sooner or later, but that never happened.  
  
I laughed and said, "As if,"  
  
He smirked and slammed on the gas pedal, leaving a black tire mark on the road.  
  
~*~  
  
I sat there impatiently, tapping my pencil, while Mr. Balwin handed back our individual Socials project.  
  
When he came to me, he threw my project onto my desk. "What do you call this?" I looked down at my work and on the top was a huge red 'F'. I looked back up at him in disgust. "I had no idea what you were writing."  
  
"Maybe because you're too thick-headed to understand." I shouted at him.  
  
Mr. Balwin raised his brow at this. "Oh really? But then again I'm not thick-headed enough to pass you, am I?"  
  
I narrowed my eyes and stood up from my chair. "My dad is the principal here. Do you really think he'll let you fail me?"  
  
Mr. Balwin smirked. "I'm the one who's grading you, not the principal. Do you really think I won't be able to? I have no idea what Mr. Winslow's thinking to let you go bossing people around as if you owned the school." He said with an exasperated tone.  
  
I gaped at him in shock. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Don't think I don't know what you do out in the halls with the students. I've always wanted to report this to the principal. I guess now I can with a reason."  
  
I was so surprised at what the bastard said to me. I was utterly speechless. I grabbed my books and my bag and walked out on the class.  
  
Out on the street, I was muttering in an angry tone. I was furious. How could he have said that? I was never going back to that school. I hate that horrible place. If the worst came, I would just run away. I didn't need anyone.  
  
I was too busy fuming over what just happened and didn't realize that I had bumped into an old woman. She stumbled a bit backwards. A man from behind steadied her. Both of them looked at me expectantly. "Watch where you're going!" I spat.  
  
I pushed past both of them and walked off. I wasn't in the mood to be nice. I didn't go home because it'd just remind me of school. I spent the whole day wandering the streets. That made me look like a drunk.  
  
Finally, when night came, I decided to head back home. As I was crossing the street, a pair of headlights flashed brightly to my right. I blocked out the light with my arms. Before everything went dark, I saw the same old woman I bumped into that afternoon. 


	2. Lalaine Leaves

I woke up with a jolt. My head was pounding with pain. I closed my eyes and started to massage my temples. What was I doing? I tried to remember what happened before. The old lady! She ran me over with her car just because I bumped into her!  
  
I jumped to my feet and was about to shout out all the swear words I could think of but then I noticed I wasn't on the street right across my house anymore. I was.I was.I was in the middle of a busy.town it seemed.  
  
All the people around me were wearing filthy clothing with dirt in their hair and hands. It didn't even look like clothing, more like rags. The ground was not of paved cement but dirt. The houses were not of glass or wood but of hay and logs. Was there such a place in the States? Wait; was I in the States at all?  
  
I walked over to the nearest man I was standing to. "Excuse me Mr., but where is this place?"  
  
The old man looked me up and down then grinned. He appeared to have no teeth at all. "I am free tonight. How much do you charge?"  
  
I stared at him in amusement. His expression did not change and soon I felt like I wanted to throw up. I left him and his stupid grin and approached a woman this time.  
  
"Can you believe that dude over there thought I was a prostitute?!" I pointed to the ugly old man. He was winking at me now. Disgusting!  
  
"You sure look like one to me." She said flatly then turned back to her shopping.  
  
I scowled at the back of her head. "What is wrong with these people?" I asked myself. I was thinking of asking a child, when I heard a loud thundering. It wasn't coming from the sky but somewhere behind those houses. And then I heard the loudest scream shouting orcs. "What the hell are orcs?"  
  
Everyone started to scream and yell and they all ran in the opposite direction of the thundering. And I saw it.The most horrible thing or creature on horses.  
  
The creatures had muddy faces with eyes as big as tennis balls. Some of them were bald but if they did have hair, it was all dirty and matted to the side of their faces.  
  
Before I could start to run with the crowd, the orcs already reached me. One of them stopped right next to me and smiled slyly. I stared at him with wide eyes. He aimed his crossbow at me. I quickly turned to run but I was too late.  
  
Pain seared through my entire shoulder and down my back. I fell to my knees and collapsed. I could hear screams all around me as the horses ran past me. One actually stepped on my foot! Slowly, white circles dotted around me and expanded until all I saw was white.  
  
~*~  
  
I don't know how long I was unconscious but then a felt an awful lot of pain on my left shoulder and my right foot which brought me back to my senses. 'Good, at least I'm not dead.' Then I heard voices, two male voices.  
  
"Orcs!"  
  
"Sauron's plan is unraveling."  
  
"Everyone has fled or is dead."  
  
"We better get to Roaenim. I believe that is where they're heading."  
  
'Wait! Don't leave me behind! I'm not dead.am I?' I tried as hard as I could to say something but all I made out was a soft "hmm." They're never going to hear that! Or not. Their footsteps seized.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Men still alive."  
  
I heard more footsteps and felt someone lift me into their arms.  
  
"M'lady, are you alright?"  
  
'Well, that's a smart question. There's a goddamn freaking arrow in my shoulder!' I slowly opened my eyes and looked into the face of a man. He had shoulder length wavy brown hair with brown eyes. His clothing looked really old. I mean really old, like back in the 11th century. He seemed like a really tough guy but his eyes gave him away.  
  
I looked past him into the grey sky. I tried to talk but my throat was really dry. I opened my mouth to tell him but nothing came out. The man seemed to get this for he quickly went to get his water supply. He fed me and my throat felt soothed.  
  
Then another man came up to me with something in his hands that he intended me to eat. This guy caught my attention right away. He had long blonde hair and lavender blue eyes. I loved his eyes. I felt mesmerized by them. People had a saying that you could tell a lot about the person by looking at their eyes. I could tell he was a sensitive person. His features were soft, yet strong.  
  
I opened my mouth and finally something came out. "What is that?"  
  
"These are Lalaine leaves. It will make you numb."  
  
"Why the hell would I want to be numb?" I croaked in horror. I forgot all about his eyes.  
  
"So that I can pull the arrow out of your shoulder."  
  
I looked at my left shoulder and saw the tip poking out of my white shirt. I looked over my shoulder and there was the rest of the arrow sticking out. "You are not touching me. I don't even know you!"  
  
"I am Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood and that is Aragorn of Gondor."  
  
Legolas moved forward with the leaves in his hands but I backed away, only bumping into Aragorn's chest. He held onto my arms, not letting me go.  
  
"Let me go!" While I said this, Legolas stuffed the leaves into my mouth. Ya sure, sensitive alright. It tasted bitter. As I was about to spit it back out, Legolas poured some water into my mouth. Instead of making me swallow it, I started to cough.  
  
Legolas reached out and brushed my chest gently. Finally, the leaves went down my throat. "Are you trying to take advantage of me?" I said, cautiously. Even though he was sensitive, I could tell he could be dangerous.  
  
"We certainly mean no harm." Aragorn said from behind.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a cool feeling run down my whole body. I couldn't feel any more pain.  
  
"Turn around," Aragorn said.  
  
I really didn't want to do this, but what choice did I have? I turned around, lying on Aragorn's chest. Why should I even trust these guys? For one thing, they found me but I wouldn't exactly say they saved me. Well, not yet.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
I shut my eyes tight and hid my face in the crook of his shoulder. Aragorn patted me comfortingly on my right arm. I waited impatiently for the pain to come but it never did.  
  
"Oh, come on already!" I turned around and saw Legolas sitting there, holding an arrow. I looked down at my shoulder and saw a red circle enlarging on my white top.  
  
"I'm bleeding! I'm bleeding! I'm going to bleed to death! What did you do?"  
  
Legolas grabbed his water bottle, but he didn't drink it. He seemed to be spitting into it. He brought it to my face.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? You expect me to drink your saliva?"  
  
Aragorn saw the look on my face so he explained. "Do not worry. It is only for your good. Elven saliva will make your wound stop bleeding."  
  
For a second, I thought he said elven. It's probably his nickname.  
  
Legolas took hold of my chin, not allowing my head to move, and poured some of it into my mouth.  
  
I learned a new thing about lavender blue eyes people. They feed you their saliva. Mental note: stay away from them, though it was hard to stay away from this particular lavender blue eyed person. "What's so special about his saliva?"  
  
"He is an elf that is why."  
  
I laughed out loud. "You look a bit too big for Santa's helper."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked at her questioningly. "Is that what men call my father?" Legolas asked.  
  
Aragorn furrowed his brow. "I do not think that is so, but perhaps these villagers call King Thranduil that."  
  
"They even call him king?! Then all the pictures I'd seen when I was small must have been a really bad copy." I said disbelievingly.  
  
"They had pictures of my father?" Legolas asked curiously. He thought about this for a while then a small smile of pride appeared on his lips.  
  
I shook my head, laughing slightly. Aragorn helped me to my feet.  
  
"We better set out to Roaenim. Here, take my cloak for you shall feel cold from the loss of blood." Legolas wrapped his cloak around my shoulders. Surprisingly, he was right. I began to feel a little dizzy too. "Your foot is hurt. I will carry you." Legolas swept me off my feet.  
  
As I came into contact with his body, I noticed a sweet aroma radiating from him. It didn't smell like cologne. I had a feeling that it came from within him. "Wait," I said, placing a hand on his chest, "I'm coming with you?"  
  
"Of course!" Aragorn exclaimed. "There are orcs everywhere. It would not be safe for you to stay in your village."  
  
Before I could say that I didn't belong there, they headed towards the borders of a forest. "I can walk. Put me down!" I demanded through gritted teeth.  
  
"If you can walk then I can fly." Legolas said, sarcastically.  
  
"With a reindeer, you can. It's very tempting to stab you right now."  
  
"With what do you plan on stabbing me with, my lady?"  
  
I looked around desperately but found nothing. "My finger!" I jabbed him in the chest as hard as I could with my index finger.  
  
Legolas plastered on a fake grimace and said, "That pains me a lot."  
  
Aragorn couldn't help but laugh. I glared at him over Legolas' shoulder. He quickly fell silent. Legolas' grimace turned into a smile.  
  
For a nice sensitive guy, he could be annoying. I sighed as I realized my fate. 'I'm stuck with two men who one just happens to be Santa's son. I looked at Legolas' face. Those eyes were just..so inhuman. It had a strange sparkle to it. Well, I guess he's not bad looking, but all he did with the leaves and saliva just.ugh! Wait, am I still bleeding?  
  
I looked down at my read stained shirt. Sure enough, it had stopped. I guess Santa's little helper's spit did work.  
  
"What are you looking at?"  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts and realized I was still looking at him. His blue eyes were boring into me. I quickly looked away. "Nothing." I felt uncomfortable with the silence so I changed the subject. "Where are we?"  
  
"We're in Trollshaws." Aragorn replied.  
  
"We are still in U.S. right?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"No, this is Middle Earth." Aragorn said confusion clear on his face.  
  
"So are we like in the mantle?" I asked stupidly.  
  
"Mantle?" Legolas inquired.  
  
I shook my head. "Never mind." If we're in Middle Earth, then where's U.S.? How did I get here? Middle Earth.It sounds so familiar. Wasn't that what the nerds talked about at school? I shuddered at the thought. 


	3. Sacrifices

The whole day went pretty much very quiet. Our journey was going very slow. When night finally fell, we camped on a grassy field just outside the forest.  
  
"Is this where we're sleeping?!" I asked in shock. "Aren't there hotels? Where do I go if I need to pee? What about a shower? Brushing my teeth? Anything?!"  
  
Aragorn smirked. "If you do feel the need to relieve yourself, there are trees over there."  
  
I raised my eyebrows at this. "You're kidding right?"  
  
"Why do you say that? Even if you are speaking the same language, it sounds like a foreign tongue." Legolas said, looking at me curiously.  
  
"No, you speak the foreign tongue. You guys sound like we're back in the 14th century. You know what? You don't only sound like it. You look, smell, taste, and feel like it!" I said, annoyed.  
  
"Taste and fell?" Legolas asked with a small smile.  
  
I opened my mouth to respond but I realized my mistake. I shrugged my shoulders. "I was thinking about the five senses." I answered casually. When he smiled, I could've died.  
  
Aragorn had fallen asleep quite quickly. I came to the thought of preparing for bed.my king sized water bed. I pouted at the thought of its softness. I shook my head disapprovingly and went to fetch Legolas' water bottle. I rinsed my mouth and poured the rest of it onto my face. Suddenly, the bottle was taken away from me.  
  
"You used the rest of our water supply to wash your face?" Legolas asked disbelievingly.  
  
I looked at him weird. "Whoa, don't have to get all bitchy with me. It's just a bit of water." I explained.  
  
"Just a bit of water," Legolas repeated exasperatedly, "that was the rest of our water."  
  
I stared at him as if the matter was nothing. "Oh well," Sensitive people can be so fussy. I headed to a spot away from both Legolas and Aragorn. I stared into the flames of a fire that they had started. Where am I? Who are these people? Being around two not bad looking strangers was awkward. It was cool, but scary. I felt so alone.so lost.  
  
Legolas sat down beside me. He took from his pouch some bread. "Are you hungry?"  
  
I took the bread from him and bit into it, hoping it wasn't poisoned. Once I swallowed it, I felt like I couldn't eat anymore. "What is this?"  
  
"That is Lembas bread. One small bite can fill a grown man's stomach." Legolas explained. I handed him back the remaining piece. He took it and put it away. "What is your name for we told ours?"  
  
I looked unsurely at him but told the truth anyway. "Jocelyn," I said. Somehow I felt closeness between us. I felt like I could trust him.a little!  
  
Legolas smiled. "That is a beautiful name. What of your history? Where are your parents?"  
  
Now I wasn't sure to tell him the truth or not. Should I tell him that I don't belong here?  
  
'What do you mean don't belong here?! If you say that, he'd take you as some alien. Then you'll be alone and lost!'  
  
"They died in an accident."  
  
"Oh, I am terribly sorry." Legolas said sympathetically. I nodded along.  
  
"What about your family? What's it like being Santa's son?" I really didn't think Legolas was Santa's son. I thought I'd just play along. I mean, look at this place! It didn't even look a bit close to anything like the North Pole.  
  
"It is hard work, but I would not complain. It is my duty."  
  
"Yes, your duty to bring happiness to all children." I said, smirking.  
  
"Children? My duty is to serve my father, not children."  
  
"Same thing," I said and waved my hand as to dismiss the subject.  
  
I turned to look at him. The fire cast a dancing shadow on his face. It made his eyes come alive with emotion. I noticed his skin was smooth and flawless. His lips were thin and of a pale pink. He had a straight nose and an oval face. My eyes traveled to his ears. "Wow, did you glue it on?" I asked, amazed. I reached out and touched the tip of his pointed ear.  
  
Legolas gasped and pulled away. "What was that for?"  
  
"It actually felt real." I said looking at him astonished.  
  
"It is real." He stated obviously.  
  
I snorted. "Right, you're a good liar."  
  
"I am not lying." He argued.  
  
"Let me see again!" I demanded as I crawled towards him.  
  
"You can see but do not touch." He removed the hand that he used to hold me back.  
  
"I can't seem to find the line where the fake one meets yours." I raised my hand to touch it.  
  
He grabbed my hand, frustrated and sighed. "It is not fake." He tugged on his own ear to prove it to me.  
  
Though his hand felt cool and nice on mine, I pulled it away from his hurriedly. "So it's real?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you're an elf?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So you're not human?"  
  
"Yes," he said rather impatiently.  
  
I felt the colour drain from my face. I backed away from him.  
  
"What is wrong?" he asked.  
  
"You lied to me." I whispered in horror.  
  
"When did I? I would never." He said seriously.  
  
"You didn't tell me you were an elf."  
  
"I did. You also called me Santa's helper. Do you not remember?" he asked.  
  
"But I thought you were only kidding?" I stood up. The affect of the leaves were wearing away, but I ignored the pain. I put all my weight on my left foot. I couldn't stand the truth about him. In other words, he was a monster.  
  
"Where are you going?" Legolas asked when I started to walk away.  
  
"I can't stay here." I whispered. I turned and stumbled towards the forest.  
  
"Jocelyn, come back! It is not safe to go out alone!" Legolas stood up and ran after me. He caught up easily and grabbed my arm from behind.  
  
He pulled me off my balance and I fell onto his chest. I felt every muscle move on his torso while he supported me. "No, let me go!" I tried to pry my arm from his tight grasp but it was futile. I looked up into his face and saw that he was in concentration. "Let me go!" I demanded again.  
  
"Shh!" Legolas hushed.  
  
Then I heard a soft rustle of leaves within the thick trees of the forest. Legolas took out the pouch containing lembas and threw it at Aragorn to wake him. He sat up with a jolt. Legolas then swiftly picked up his bow and quiver, releasing me. "Jocelyn, move back. Go back!" he shouted at me.  
  
I didn't dare disobey him. I walked as fast as I could to where our campfire was. Aragorn was now standing with his sword in his hand.  
  
Out of the forest came about thirty orcs. I stared in horror as each of them came out from behind the trees. I recognized them as the ones who shot me before. They had followed us! I tripped over Aragorn's bag as I was stepping backwards. As I fell, I caught some of the orc's attention and they ran towards me. I quickly stood up but fell down again in my haste. "Shit!"  
  
One of the orcs sneered and raised his sword. Just as he was about to bring it down, an arrow pierced him from behind. I sighed in relief.  
  
"Get up," Legolas offered me his hand. I took it and brushed myself down. As I turned around I saw an arrow whizzing towards me. Before the arrow was close enough to hurt me, a blur zoomed in front of me and I was out of harm's way. The thing was, Legolas had an arrow through his right shoulder and another was that he just saved my freaking goddamn life. I stared in shock at the half of the arrow sticking out of his back.  
  
"Are you ok?" I asked tapping his left shoulder. It was a really smart question to ask, really.  
  
He didn't utter any words of pain. Instead, he threw his dagger aimlessly in front of him which surprisingly hit the orc who shot him. Without hesitation, he looked at me over his shoulder and requested, "Break the tip off the arrow." Well, it was more like commanded. I was not happy at his command.  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"You have to or we shall all perish before the sun rises."  
  
I placed my hands on my waist. "Well, that's just funny because we're going to die anyway!" I shouted reasonably.  
  
"Break the tip," he said each word slowly and clearly.  
  
I sighed dejectedly. I took hold of the arrow with my best effort of not hurting him, broke off the tip. Legolas didn't wince in pain. He pulled the rest of the arrow out of his shoulder from the front. I covered my mouth in disgust. Blood oozed out from his wound. I went over to support him, but he shook my hand off. He went off to finish the orcs.  
  
With the help of Legolas, Aragorn killed the rest of the orcs. I smiled in triumph but that smile didn't last long. Legolas had fallen onto his knees. Aragorn noticed the direction of where my eyes were looking and gasped, "You are hurt!" Then slowly a smile appeared. "And finally," he added. Legolas smiled back weakly.  
  
I walked forward and knelt behind Legolas. I lowered him onto my lap. "Is he going to die?" I asked, concerned. He was going to die saving me.  
  
Legolas placed his hand on mine and gave me a comforting squeeze. "I will not. I promise."  
  
I shook my head disbelievingly. He was the one who's hurt but he was comforting me! What kind of a monster was he? I couldn't believe he just ran in front of me. I looked into his eyes. I could tell that he was trying to hide the pain but I could see it drifting deep inside his pupils. He was so stupid. He was willing to risk his life for.for me. "What are we going to do?!"  
  
Aragorn went to get his bag. He came back with leaves in his hand.  
  
"Leaves again! Are you into herb medicine?" I exclaimed.  
  
"This is Athelas. It will help heal his wound." Aragorn crushed it between his fingers. It gave out a sweet and pungent fragrance. "Rip open his tunic." He told me.  
  
I nodded and with my trembling hands, I tore open Legolas' bloodied up shirt. I looked away as his shoulder came into view.  
  
Aragorn added a little of his saliva to the crushed leaves and applied it to Legolas' wound. Legolas' tense muscles quickly relaxed. Aragorn tore a strip of cloth from his own tunic. He tied up Legolas' wounded shoulder. "Rest now, my friend. Keep him warm." Aragorn said to me. I took off the cloak Legolas gave me and wrapped it around its owner. "That will not be enough. He needs body warmth." My mouth hung open in confusion at Aragorn's words. "Hold him."  
  
"Oh," I laid down beside Legolas. I put his head on my good shoulder and placed my arm under his neck. He carried me this far. I guess it's only fair that I help him now. With my left hand, I held his left.  
  
Legolas looked up at me with sincerity. "Thank you."  
  
I looked back at him surprised. I didn't expect him to thank me. 'That's what happens to rich bitches.' Shut up, brain! I smiled. "You're welcome."  
  
Legolas covered me with the cloak also then went to sleep. His forehead touched my chin. I shivered. He was ice cold. I held him tighter and pressed my warm cheek against his forehead. Elf or no elf, I didn't want him to die.  
  
"Why did you do it?" I asked him. I just had to get it out of my system. I knew he was still awake. I looked down at him and waited for his reply.  
  
Legolas breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled while opening his eyes. It didn't contain pain anymore but fatigue. It made me feel guilty, which was a hard thing to do, to wake him when he was injured. "It was not yet your time to go." Legolas replied softly.  
  
"And it was yours?" I questioned.  
  
Legolas quirked his eyebrow and said, "It is not your place to question me." He smirked.  
  
"What makes you so much better?"  
  
"I am a prince." Legolas said with a little trace of pride in his tone.  
  
"You just saved me. That doesn't make you a prince." I retorted.  
  
"Yet it makes you alive and complaining." He looked up at me with that smile of his.  
  
I jumped to my feet which sent Legolas rolling onto his side causing him pain. The moment I had stood up, I fell back down because of my broken ankle. "I am not complaining! I'm good enough to be lying here keeping your filthy body warm!" I didn't think Legolas heard me because he was too busy clutching his shoulder in agony. I looked over at Aragorn, who was sitting by the fire wiping the blood off his sword, and saw him staring at us curiously. I had better not let him know what I'd done to Legolas. "You're lucky you're so good looking, or else I'd kick your ass." I laughed at the look on his face. My eyes wandered to his shoulder and I stopped laughing instantly. "Shit, you're bleeding."  
  
"Oh, am I?" Legolas said sarcastically.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "You better thank the gods my dad made me take First Aid last summer. Well, if I remember that is." I said pensively. "Ok, I remember there's a step where you apply pressure." I placed both my hands on his wound, right on top of left, and pressed down.  
  
"Ow!" Legolas exclaimed.  
  
"Alright, not that much pressure." I said, laughing.  
  
"I cannot believe you find this situation laughable." Legolas shook his head disapprovingly.  
  
"I don't think it's funny!" I argued.  
  
"Then why are you laughing?" he asked, looking at me with his lavender blue eyes.  
  
"It's just.funny." I couldn't find any other word to describe the situation at hand.  
  
"Pardon? I do not think the Shire heard you."  
  
I knew he was teasing me. I wrinkled my nose in frustration. I wasn't a big fan of being insulted. I grabbed his neck and started shaking him.  
  
"Ah, what are you trying to do? Finish off death's work?!"  
  
I laughed. Even though Legolas was injured, he was strong enough to push me over and pin me down.  
  
"I am the sick person. You are supposed to be taking care of me, not trying to kill me."  
  
I tried to keep a straight face. "Alright," Then I noticed out position and how inappropriate it was. I quickly looked away. Legolas cleared his throat lightly then moved off me to my right. "Let me help you with that." I tightened the bandage on his shoulder. "Let's hope this stop." While I was tying the bandage, I felt Legolas' eyes wash over my face. I felt really nervous, but I just had to look up at him. His eyes stood out twinkling against the dark black sky. I couldn't stand his stare so I laid down on my back right next to him.  
  
"Are you not supposed to keep me warm?"  
  
I was surprised at this question. "Right," I muttered. I moved closer and wrapped my arms around him. I fixed the cloak over us and fell silent again, yet the silence wasn't an awkward one. I felt at peace. I felt at peace with a stranger.monster. Was this normal? There was something about him that attracted me. He had strength, both inner and outer. He didn't seem to care who it was but if someone was in need, he'd be there even if it was an ant. As my mind roamed these thoughts, my eyes slowly drifted close. 


	4. Bugspan Inn

The next morning, Aragorn shook me awake. Legolas wasn't by my side. My heart fell at this. "Rise, we have a change of course. Since the orcs are dead, Roaenim will be safe for now. We shall go to Lord Elrond of Rivendell to tell him of these happenings. Right now we are at the northeastern borders of the forest. We will go round to the East-West Road. There is a village there just across the road by Bruinen. We shall get a bath, food, and two horses."  
  
I was happy at Aragorn's mention of a bath. Legolas was sitting against a tree, cleaning his wound. Aragorn had gone to get water from a small lake in the forest so Legolas could treat his wound. I tried to stand up but it was futile. Legolas heard me fall down and looked up at me smiling.  
  
"Shut up!" I shouted back at him, smiling also.  
  
He laughed and walked over to me. "How is your foot?"  
  
"Hmm, what do you think?"  
  
He shook his head and said, "We cannot carry on with you in this state."  
  
"I will carry her." Aragorn said. Legolas nodded with satisfaction at this suggestion. We gathered all our belongings, which was not much. Aragorn said he would piggyback me. I was really happy at this, but the excitement died down when he said I had to carry his bag and Legolas' bow and quiver.  
  
~*~  
  
Our journey was silent. I decided to perk it up with some talk. "Did you just finish a Shakespearean play and forgot to change?"  
  
Legolas looked at me with furrowed eyebrows. "Why do you ask such odd questions?"  
  
"Well, why do you wear such odd clothing then?"  
  
"We do not wear odd clothing. It seems you are the one. I believe you should sew a new dress. That one seems too small."  
  
I gaped at him after he said those words. "That's .very.nice of you." I stuttered.  
  
"How old are you?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"I'm eighteen." I said with a smirk. In my opinion, best age there is.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked at me in shock. "You are a child."  
  
"Child? No way!" I'm going to college. Kids don't go to college."  
  
"College?" Legolas inquired.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Don't you know anything?"  
  
Legolas looked at me blankly. "I do not know everything, but I do know some things."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "How old are you?" I asked in return.  
  
"I'm eighty and Legolas is two thousand nine hundred thirty one." Aragorn answered.  
  
My eyes widened as he said those numbers. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Elves are immortal so it is not unusual for him to be two thousand of age," Aragorn explained, "As for me, I am part elvish. Even if I am eighty, I only look half my age."  
  
"I see." Here comes another monster. I chuckled at the thought. Well, that's not so bad being an elf. You get to be a thousand years old but still look twenty!  
  
I looked at the landscape around me. To my right were the forest and my left were rolling hills as far as the eye could see. "Where are all the buildings?" I asked, interested.  
  
"Buildings? What buildings?" Aragorn said.  
  
"You know. skyscrapers?" I said. They didn't get it. I could tell by the look on their faces. "Office buildings, corner shops, apartments, boutiques, coffee shops," I started listing things I saw back at home. I miss home. All the things I need are back at home.  
  
"Jocelyn?" Legolas called softly.  
  
I had dozed out into my thoughts. "What?"  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Of course I am." No, I wasn't. I was scared. Terrified! Why was I here? This all didn't make sense. Was this all a dream? Was there a reason why I was having this dream? Then something that happened last night came back to me. "Why did those orcs attack us last night?"  
  
"They do not need a reason to kill." Aragorn replied.  
  
"So they're just insane and they run around killing people?" I asked.  
  
"No, they used to be elves." Legolas answered. I quickly turned to look at Legolas. "They were tortured until like this. Sauron's doing. He made them to destroy the villages and cities." Legolas finished.  
  
"Wow, then this Sauron dude must be really powerful. Who's Sauron?" I asked.  
  
"He is the Dark Lord. His tower is in Mordor."  
  
"Dark Lord? Elves? Is this some kind of fantasy dream?" I asked this more to myself.  
  
"Fantasy?" Legolas stopped walking. "This is not fantasy. This is a nightmare. Do you have any idea how people are suffering?" he shouted at me. He was frustrated with me. I opened my mouth to respond but he raised his hand. "I am sorry, of course you do. I apologize for my tone." Legolas said softly.  
  
I was shocked by his tone, but I understood. He cared about his people. His people?! I meant people like him. All of a sudden, I felt sorry for him. I didn't know why. I didn't even know what happened to him. I looked away from him and out towards the rolling hills.  
  
Aragorn broke the silence. "We do not like destroying the nature here in Middle Earth, except of course the Dark Lord himself. Trees here are very precious. It would be a sin to cut one down."  
  
They should see L.A. or New York. No trees except in parks. The dark lord thing was still really weird for me. Oh god, I want to go home.  
  
At the end of the day, we finally reached our destination. Aragorn was exhausted from carrying me. He was trying to hide it, but I could tell. Crentook wasn't as big as the village we were at before but it had about the same things: dirt, dust, hay, and people. We decided to stay at an inn called Bugspan. I mean, who would in their right mind stay at an inn called Bugspan? I guess us then and some drunks sitting at the bar. Bar?! They have a bar! Awesome.  
  
"Two rooms," Aragorn requested. "Also a bucket of warm water, we have two injured persons."  
  
"Here are the keys, I will bring the water later." The bald man from behind the bar said.  
  
No wonder he named his inn Bugspan. He looked like a bug himself. He had huge, bulging eyes and fat lips. He was a round man with a piercing glare. He looked at me and smirked. It was scary! He looked like he wanted to eat me. Thank god we're only staying for one night.  
  
Aragorn turned around and I didn't have to see the man's smirk anymore. Our two adjacent rooms were on the second floor. We went into the first room and Aragorn put me down on the bed.  
  
It was not a good bed. It was itchy and uncomfortable. "I can't be sleeping here. It's nasty."  
  
"It is fine. We will be in the other room." Aragorn said. He led Legolas out.  
  
Okay, he was sounding more like my brother each day. He had no right to boss me around. In fact, I could stay here if I wanted. Nah, I didn't want to be around Mr. Bugspan. At least they didn't do anything bad to me.yet. Legolas wouldn't do that. Shh, trying to convince myself!  
  
I looked around the room. It looked like one of the rooms in a motel by the side of a deserted road. It was really plain and all the furniture looked old and dusty. The size of it was like my walk-in closet. I couldn't live here.  
  
Then a knock sounded at the door. I looked up and saw Mr. Bugspan standing in the doorway. Oh no, not him!  
  
"I brought your water." He said, smiling. How I wish I could wipe that smile off his face! He came into the room. I raised my eyebrows and faked a smile back at him. He just stood there staring at my face still with that evil smile.  
  
"Um, you can go now." I said.  
  
"You know, you have a beautiful face." Mr. Bugspan took a step closer.  
  
"What do you want?!" I shouted at him. He was scaring me. Mr. Bugspan said nothing except continue to stare. Suddenly, a guest of wind blew from the open window. The door slammed shut.  
  
Mr. Bugspan's smile widened even more if possible. "There is a reason why leave this door open. It gets stuck."  
  
Oh my god! Oh my god, he did it on purpose. I don't know how but he did! Someone help me!  
  
"Since we are locked in, why not we get to know each other better." Mr. Bugspan suggested with a sneer.  
  
I locked eyes with him and I felt hypnotized. I couldn't say anything because my throat was so dry. I tried to stand up but it was no use. My ankle was hurt and where could I go? I never run around in my walk-in closet!  
  
Mr. Bugspan plopped down next to me. "What is your name, fair lady?" he placed his hand on my shoulder. Slowly, his hand moved to my neck and brushed it gently.  
  
I shivered. His hand was really cold and clammy. Then it moved down my back. Finally, with all the strength I could conjure, I screamed, "Legolas! Aragorn!" Then what happened next was the stupidest thing I could ever think I would do like stand up which caused me to trip over my broken ankle. I fell and my head hit the corner of the table by the bed. At least I tried. Everything that happened later was a complete blank to me.  
~*~  
I woke up lying on a forest floor. Where was I? Where were Legolas and Aragorn? I shook my head to clear my vision of any white blobs. This again! Last time I was in the middle of a busy town and now I was in a forest. What was wrong with me? I wanted to get out of here!  
  
I stood up and surprisingly, my ankle didn't hurt. I shook it hard and it felt fine. Yeah! I looked around me and all I saw were trees. Nothing else. How the hell could I get out of here?  
  
Suddenly, a wave of nausea came over me. I leaned against a tree for support. Then memories flooded my mind; memories of my changes. The day that I became popular changed my sense of style. The day that I became captain of the cheerleading squad changed my personality. The day I became the editor of the school newspaper changed the way I thought of people. I realized that I missed myself, my true self.  
  
Lightly, a leaf landed on my shoulder. I picked it up and looked at it. It was red. Then more leaves came floating down in different colours. Colours of autumn, snow of winter, buds of spring, and flowers of summer. What was going on? Was this some kind of show of the four seasons?  
  
"Run, Jocelyn! Run quick!"  
  
I turned at the sound of a male's voice. Everything seemed to come in slow motion. First, an elf appeared, and then a human and a whole army of orcs followed. They looked like orcs, but they seemed bigger and stronger.  
  
At the sight of orcs, I had run. No need for reminders for the pain of arrows. I ran as fast as I could, but then I heard a thump. It wasn't extra loud or heavy, but it was a thump that made me stop running for my life. I turned around. What I saw froze my heart.  
  
The elf was kneeling on the ground with an arrow pierced through his stomach. He stood back up but another arrow went into the left side of his chest. He took out his dagger and killed the orc to his left. He continued to fight no matter. Then finally one last arrow took him when it entered his heart.  
  
It was then that I remembered who was the one that heard me when I needed help, who was the one who pulled the arrow out of my shoulder, who was the one who fed me his saliva, who was the one that carried me when I couldn't walk, who was the one that almost died saving me, who was the one that stood strong by my side when I was weak, who was the one who said I was worth dying for, and who was the one who still cared for me when he was hurt.  
  
"Legolas!" I ran as swift as the wind to his side. When I reached him, his lifeless body fell into my arms. Off in the distance, I could hear Aragorn fighting through a bunch of orcs trying to reach us.me.  
  
I looked down at the elf in my arms. The usual sparkle in his lavender blue eyes was gone. He didn't have that special aroma around him anymore. I closed my eyes and a single tear fell from my eyes onto his cheek. "I love you." I bent forward and kissed him softly on the lips. 


	5. All But a Dream

"Legolas!" I sat up with a jolt breathing heavily. Oh my gosh, what just happened? Legolas died, didn't he? How could that have happened? This isn't possible! Where is he? Where's Aragorn? Did he die too? Questions swarm in my head.  
  
Then I noticed my surroundings. It was a room and not a bad one at that. The ceiling was shaped like a dome with a painting in the middle. It was of an elf standing in the middle of a glade. The elf was a girl, holding her hands at her heart and looking up at the sky. Around the picture and on the two pillars at the end of the bed were carvings. It looked like some sort of script. There was a large balcony that looked out to the side of a mountain. There were trees, waterfalls, and fountains. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. What happened to the forest? It couldn't just disappear.  
  
I looked down at myself and noticed that I was no longer wearing my top and Gucci skirt. I was in a pale yellow gown. The sequence on it was beautiful. The sleeves were really light. I felt like I was wearing nothing.  
  
"Jocelyn?!"  
  
I turned to look at the door and I couldn't believe who I saw. He rushed to the side of my bed and placed his hand on mine. "Are you alright? I heard you shout my name. What is wrong?"  
  
"This is a dream isn't it? I'm trying to deny the fact that you died. Are you a ghost appearing in my dream?"  
  
"Jocelyn, what are you talking about? I am not dead. I am right here sitting in front of you." Legolas said logically.  
  
"Why did you leave?" I asked, ignoring what he said.  
  
"I would never leave you."  
  
I reached out and touched his cheek with my fingertips. It was so smooth and soft. I looked from my hand to his eyes; those beautiful lavender blue eyes. The sparkle was there.  
  
"Jocelyn, are you decent?" Legolas felt my forehead. "You do not feel warm. Maybe you should rest now."  
  
"No! You'd leave me." I shouted.  
  
"Jocelyn, I am right here. I will not leave you." Legolas said soothingly.  
  
"But you were killed. I saw you! You had three arrows in you! And then."  
  
Legolas placed two fingers on my lips and silenced me. "It was just a nightmare. I would know if I were dead or not."  
  
"It seemed so real." I whispered exasperatedly.  
  
"Yet it is not. Kaima sii." He said softly. I furrowed my brows at his words. He smiled and said, "It means sleep now." He lowered me onto my pillow.  
  
"Where are you going?" I asked, concerned.  
  
"I am not going anywhere." He reassured me. He brushed my cheek lightly; wiping away tears that I did not know were there. Legolas fixed my hair behind my ears and kissed my forehead. It sent a chill through my body even though I was warm under the multiple layers of sheets. "Close your eyes."  
  
I smirked. "It's kind of hard with you staring at me."  
  
Legolas chuckled. "I am glad that your humor is back. I will be on the balcony." He stood up and walked gracefully onto the balcony.  
  
I hadn't noticed, but Legolas seemed to be very graceful in all his movements. It was like he glided, which is kind of inhuman but it's still great.  
  
I finally settled down from my shock. It made me think about the dream. I went over everything while it was still fresh in my mind, though I didn't think I'd ever get over it. Then I noted something significant in my dream. I had said I loved you to Legolas. Why would I say that?  
  
'For all the things he's done for you.' A voice in my head said.  
  
Well, I guess I am thankful. No, that's not the right word!  
  
'You're lying to yourself. You don't want to admit that you're actually grateful for something someone's done.'  
  
That's not true! I'm not denying anything!  
  
'You are right now.'  
  
No! I am. Why am I arguing with myself? This is ridiculous. I'm going to bed. I settled myself comfortably under the sheets and closed my eyes. It wasn't long when I finally drifted to sleep.  
~*~  
I didn't know how long I was asleep but soon, a bell rang from somewhere off in the distance. I pulled the covers over my head to muffle the noise but it didn't work. I sat up and shouted, "Shut the hell up, god damn it!" Then I noticed two men standing at the foot of my bed. Legolas had a shocked expression and the other had his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well, good evening to you too, Lady Jocelyn."  
  
I bit my lips in embarrassment and mumbled a sorry.  
  
"It is supper. Would you care to join us?" The man who had his eyebrows raised asked.  
  
I looked curiously over to Legolas, who stood beside him. He nodded in encouragement.  
  
"Of course," I said. I had a feeling that I had to be really formal with this man. He had long black hair with some of it tied back. His eyes were of a storm grey and his complexion was pale. He looked a little older than Legolas and also slightly taller. He had a silver circlet on his head. It must show some sort of authority. I didn't want to say it but somehow he had the word elegance written all over him.  
  
I got out of the bed. Once my bare foot touched the cold stone floor, goose bumps formed on my legs and arms. Legolas draped a light cloak over me. I smiled up at him.  
  
The man with the black long hair led us out. He walked with such composure and it also seemed he was gliding. Something was going on. He was too alike Legolas. Then it struck me. I quickly looked at the man's ears and indeed they were pointy. Here we go again. "You're an elf too?" I blurted out. Maybe I shouldn't have said that.  
  
The man in front of me stopped walking and turned around. He looked at me intently then opened his mouth to speak. "All will be explained at the table." He turned back around and continued to walk down the hall.  
  
Well, there wasn't much to explain. He was an elf. It was as simple as that. What more could a girl like me want? Truth be told, lots more. I wanted to go home. I wanted to know why I was here. Could he explain that? Was this all a dream? Then why was I having this dream? Was there a reason for all this to happen? If so, what was it? I wanted to leave this place, but that would mean to leave Legolas. I didn't like the idea.  
  
With all the thinking, the walk to the dining hall seemed really short. Actually, I wouldn't really call it a dining hall since it was outside. There was a long marble table set in the middle of a clearing. All the people that were attending the dinner were already seated. There were only three empty seats.  
  
Leaves scattered the ground. At one end of the table was a large stone chair. The elf with the long black hair moved to sit there. Legolas led me to the opposite end. He sat me down at the last seat. He turned to smile at the girl sitting next to me. She nodded back, and then Legolas walked away. I grabbed his arm. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To my seat; I need to sit too."  
  
I shook my head. "You're going no where. Why can't you just sit here?" I asked, not looking at the girl occupying it.  
  
"That is not my seat. I cannot sit there." Legolas explained.  
  
"Who cares? It's not like it's a law to sit at that particular seat." I argued.  
  
He cocked his head and raised his brow. "It is," with that, he turned to go.  
  
What kind of a law was that? It was so nice of him to just leave me here with people I had no clue who they were and also in a place I had no clue where it was! I just realized that, weird how I never thought about it around Legolas. I looked down the table and saw that Legolas sat only a few seats away from the black-haired elf. Who was he? Why did everyone seem to give him so much respect? Was he the leader of all elves or something? Wait, did that mean.all these people are elves? I quickly scanned their faces and sure enough, they all had pointy ears. I was surrounded by monsters! My head started to pound with pain. All this thinking and the sudden shock of having dinner with a bunch of elves made me dizzy. I squeezed my eyes close, hoping it would shut out the pain.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Why did it seem like everyone asked me that? Did I look sick to them?! "Yes, I'm fine."  
  
"I'm fine." I repeated with insistence. I rubbed my temples to ease the pain. I slowly opened my eyes and straightened to prove myself. I turned and faked a smile at her.  
  
The girl had long blond hair; just like every other elf at the table, boy or girl, which I think is kind of weird. Her eyes were big and of a greenish grey. She had a small nose and thin lips. Her frame was small but her legs were long. She giggled and introduced herself proudly, "My name is Niphredil. My father is the head of Lord Elrond's army."  
  
"Great!" I said sarcastically. Usually, I would love to make friends, but having an elf friend is just weird.  
  
"What is your name?" Niphredil continued to pester me with her questions.  
  
"Jocelyn," I replied without enthusiasm.  
  
"Did Lord Elrond send for you?"  
  
I furrowed my brows at the mention of that name again. "Who is he?"  
  
Niphredil looked at me with shock. "You do not know who Lord Elrond is?! He is known to all kind. He is the elf sitting at the head chair. This is his palace."  
  
I widened my eyes at the last sentence. Palace? Oh, and to think what I had said to him before! "Palace? Where am I?"  
  
"You are in Rivendell, of course. You are so unbelievable!" Niphredil seemed to become more frustrated with my lack of knowledge about her 'world'.  
  
"It's not like you're believable. Elves," I muttered under my breath. I didn't think she'd hear it, but she did.  
  
She side-glanced at me but smiled. Very so softly, I heard a girl's voice say humans. I smirked at Niphredil's words. She doesn't seem that bad. I could probably hang out with her during my time here. It was better than being a loner. It must be great to be living in a palace. Look at this place! The scenery and the architecture are just fabulous. Wait, exactly how long was I staying here?  
  
Lord Elrond stood up and cleared his throat to get our attention. Everyone quieted down instantly. "We are gathered here tonight to discuss the problem Prince Legolas of Mirkwood and Aragorn, son of Arathorn, told me of that is now happening. The thing we elves most feared is starting to rise in power."  
  
Whispers dispersed among the table. "Silence!" Elrond ordered. The whispers seized. "We are not here to talk among ourselves and gossip. We are here to discuss the problem together and come up with a solution. Guests of different races are to come, until then; I do not want another word said of it." Lord Elrond sat down and dinner commenced. 


	6. Night Swimming

When I heard that speech, I had no idea how many surprises I got. First of all, Legolas was a prince?! He mentioned it once before, but I thought he was kidding. I knew he was good looking, brave, strong, and caring, but him?! All this stuff about a power rising was too much for me.  
  
I looked around and found that everyone was busy talking. Legolas was talking to Elrond, so I couldn't go to him.  
  
"Try the food," Niphredil suggested.  
  
I looked down at my plate. There was a slab of meat, few mushrooms, and a small block of cheese. It didn't look very inviting. I picked up a fork and started poking the meat. Blood oozed out. Was this even cooked?! Now my appetite was gone completely.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Niphredil asked with a concerned voice.  
  
I sighed, "Everything's wrong." I propped my elbows on the table and held my head in my hands. I hated this! I felt so left out here around these elves. I felt unwanted. No one was talking to me except the girl sitting next to me.  
  
'This is how the girls feel around you at school.'  
  
I sat up straight at the voice in my head. I had never thought about that. This surprised me a lot.  
  
"You need to brighten up, Jocelyn." Niphredil said after she saw me slouch. "I will take you somewhere after dinner." She offered, placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. "It will certainly cheer you up." She smiled at me.  
  
"Got to give you credit for the effort." I said, smiling back. "So what's all this shit about a power rising?" A few heads snapped to look at me with a glare. "What?"  
  
Niphredil leaned over to whisper in my ear. "We are not supposed to talk about it, remember?"  
  
"Oh, right," I yawned. This was getting more boring by the second. I nibbled on the block of cheese while everyone took big bites out of their slabs of meat. When finally dinner was over and Elrond dismissed us, I was more than happy to leave. In my haste, I knocked over my chair. Once again, everyone's eyes were on me. It was just so nice to have everybody's attention on my clumsiness. I quickly bent down to pick up the chair. Legolas was sending me an are-you-ok look. The look was appreciated, really.  
  
I decided to leave this place as soon as possible but then I realized that I didn't know where my room was. I was too busy thinking while walking here that I didn't note where I was going. Great, I was lost. Legolas, where were you when I needed you?! I had so many questions to ask him and he was busy talking to.Niphredil! What was she doing over there with him?! I quickly walked over to them.  
  
"Jocelyn, you have met Niphredil, yes?" Legolas asked politely.  
  
"Of course I have. Who wouldn't have met a girl who goes around flirting with every guy available like a slut?" I said back as politely as I could. I guess I had been a little judgmental, but come on! They just looked at me weirdly. As I was leaving, I remembered. "Niphredil, aren't you supposed to take me somewhere? Let's go!" I protested.  
  
Niphredil bit her lip and looked at Legolas apologetically. Ah, got her there! "I am really sorry. We shall talk tomorrow."  
  
I laughed and shook my head. "No, you see, you're going to be busy tomorrow." I pulled her away. "So, where are we going?"  
  
Niphredil's eyes brightened. "This way," she guided me towards the woods. "Can you swim?"  
  
I furrowed my brows. "Yes," I said slowly.  
  
She turned around and looked me up and down. "I suppose you can swim in that."  
  
"This?" I looked down at my yellow gown. "But it's so pre.We're going swimming?"  
  
Niphredil giggled and nodded. She picked up her pace and ran forward. I followed and soon we were met by a small lake. Wow, I had to say it looked beautiful. Steam hung heavily over the water. There was a flora essence surrounding the lake. Without stopping, Niphredil jumped into the water, splashing me.  
  
"Hey, watch where you splash that water!" I said, wiping the warm water off my forehead.  
  
She just laughed and splashed me some more. That was it. I had enough. I bent down to reach the water to splash her back but she grabbed my hand and pulled me in.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so getting you back for that!" I said when I surfaced. I swam over to her and dunked her head down. She tickled me underwater and I had to let her go.  
  
"Do you feel better now?" Niphredil asked while squeezing her nose.  
  
"Way better," I held my breath and went under. I took hold of her leg and tugged. She came down under with me. We continued to fool around like this until the sky was close to pitch black.  
  
"It is late and darkness is here. I have to report to my father. Good night," Niphredil turned and ran as if a tiger was at her feet.  
  
"Well thanks for leaving me in the middle of no where. Oh, and for cheering me up." I didn't really mean the last part. I added that in for effect.  
  
I got out of the lake and I was freezing cold. Oh god, which way did I come in from? Niphredil left this way, so it must be somewhere there. I turned to my left and started following Niphredil's path, yet I got lost anyway. "Shit, I've been lost twice in a row. This just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?" I asked the tree planted next to me. A light breeze blew by and I shivered. "Oh, and did I mention that I'm freezing?" I turned to the tree. "No? Thought so," This was what swimming until midnight, getting lost in the woods, and standing in the wind in a soaked gown did to you.  
  
"Who were you talking to?"  
  
"Holy fuck, where did you come from? No, let me rephrase that. How the hell did you get here?" I shouted at Legolas.  
  
"I walked here. It seems to be the most logical answer." Legolas said, looking around.  
  
"I didn't hear you. Did you sneak up on me?" I asked, narrowing my eyes into slits.  
  
"Though you cannot hear us walk it does not mean I sneak up on you." Legolas defended himself.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" I asked, searching his face.  
  
"I would like to ask you the same question. Jocelyn, you are soaked wet! What happened?" Legolas stepped up to me and squeezed my arm. Water dripped from his hand.  
  
I wanted to explain to him but what happened with Niphredil earlier roused my temper. "Hmm, I wonder?" I spat. I didn't even know why I was so mad. It wasn't like he was with another girl. Wait, it wouldn't even matter if he liked a girl or not. He could be gay for all I care!  
  
"Jocelyn, let me take you back." He took my elbow and pulled me forward but I took away my arm.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine right here." I said, crossing my arms in from of my chest.  
  
"This is foolish. You will catch a cold." Legolas reasoned.  
  
"You know, I never got that expression. It's not like you can catch colds." I said casually. I slid down the side of the tree trunk and sat on the damp forest ground. Legolas sighed and took off his tunic. My jaw dropped at what he was doing. "Um, Legolas?"  
  
He handed me his tunic. "Wear this for now."  
  
I took it but I was still staring at him. He had the most perfect body ever. The silver glow from the moon cascaded down his ivory body outlining every muscle on his chest, torso, and arms. I was no longer shivering, if you knew what I meant. Legolas plopped down next to me.  
  
"Why are you wet?" he asked me again.  
  
I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "I went swimming, ok?"  
  
"At this time of the day?" Legolas asked with a quirked eyebrow.  
  
"What, you have a problem with that?" I said back to him.  
  
Legolas smiled. "No, not at all." There was a silence then he asked me a question I didn't expect. "What do you think of Niphredil?"  
  
I looked at him suspiciously. "Well, she's nice I guess. She almost drowned me but nice." I nodded.  
  
Legolas laughed. "I met her the first time I came to Rivendell. Her father and my father were friends. They introduced us to each other. From then on, we had been good companions yet my father thinks we should be more."  
  
I almost fainted when he said that. "What?!"  
  
"I said my father-"  
  
"No, not repeat what you said! That'll drive me right up the wall. What did you mean? Are you getting married? You're marrying Niphredil? I can't believe. You know what? I don't care. Who actually cares whether or not you're going to marry Niphredil? Who?!" By now, I was talking to myself mostly. I wanted to stay under control but my voice just exploded and not to embarrass myself, I threw back his tunic at his face and ran. I didn't know where I was going but I just wanted to get away. I could hear Legolas' voice calling to me from behind. I paid no heed.  
  
Finally, I slowed down and slumped to the ground. Before I could stop it, tears burst from my eyes. These past days, I had cooped up all my feelings and emotions. I hated this goddamn fucking place. God, I wanted to go home so bad. I wanted to go back to my friends. I wouldn't even care if I had to go back to school just not here. Everything that never happened to me happened here. I'd never been shot by an arrow. I'd never drunk someone else's saliva. I'd never been chased by disgusting monsters. I'd never had my life been saved by someone who I'd never fell so hard for like Legolas. Ok, I just admitted it. I hated my life! I wanted to go back. "I want to go home!" My voice echoed through the trees.  
  
Then a soft voice reached my ears. "Jocelyn?"  
  
I knew it was him, but I tried to shut him out. I pulled my legs up to my chest and buried my face in the crook of my arm.  
  
"Jocelyn?" He placed a hand on my shaking shoulder. "Jocelyn, why are you crying?"  
  
"Go away, I don't need your pity." I shrugged his hand off.  
  
"Jocelyn, tell me what is wrong." Legolas pleaded.  
  
"Just leave me alone and you'll be great help."  
  
I cried harder when he stood up, draped his tunic over me and walked away. 


	7. Ch 7

When I finally got tired of crying, the sky was already getting light. A soft breeze passed by and I sneezed. Great, I caught a cold. I stood up and brushed myself off. My wet dress had dried in the cool night air. I pulled Legolas' tunic tighter around me. I looked down at his tunic and everything that happened before flooded my mind. He just left me here.  
  
'You told him to, you idiot!'  
  
Right. This inner voice of mine could be quite helpful. I looked around me and all I saw was tree after tree after tree. Well, I had to start somewhere. I turned to my left and started walking. Then something flew into my eye. Wasn't that nice? Tears watered from my eye. Seriously, I thought my water level was going down from all this crying. I started rubbing it but a voice nearly gave me a heart attack which was even worse.  
  
"Let me help you."  
  
"Fuck! Stop doing that would you? What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with your fiancé?" I asked Legolas.  
  
"I was waiting for you. I knew you would not know the way back." He seemed to purposely ignore the fiancé remark. He walked up to me and tilted my head up. He looked intently at my eye, held it open, and blew. "It is only dust. You are fine."  
  
"I know I'm fine." I said dully. I moved my head out of his hands and stepped past him. I felt really bad. I yelled at him and took my anger out on him but he was here the whole time waiting for me because he didn't want me eaten by a deadly tiger that could be lurking behind one of those trees.  
  
"You are going the wrong way. That will only lead you deeper into the forest." Legolas said, taking my hand.  
  
"Ugh, no wonder!" I turned around and walked in the other direction. Legolas didn't let go of my hand. He held it and walked next to me. "You know, I'm not a little kid. You don't have to hold my hand in the dark." I couldn't be more stupid, but it just felt weird. If Legolas didn't like me, I didn't want him to hold my hand.  
  
"Sorry," he apologized and quickly released my hand.  
  
We walked on in silence as I racked through my brain for something to say. "Where's Aragorn?" I asked out of the blue.  
  
Legolas turned to me and said, "He came with us to Rivendell and left right after."  
  
"To where?" I stopped to question.  
  
"I am not sure. Lord Elrond sent him off on an errand; word of the wizard, Gandalf. He had no time to explain to his old friend. " Legolas lowered his head.  
  
"You have been friends for a long time I see." I looked up at him. He nodded. "What happened at the inn?" I asked curiously.  
  
"When we heard your call, at once we came. The door was locked it seemed but Aragorn kicked it open. We found you on the ground and a man kneeling next to you. I ran to you and Aragorn held the man down. We questioned him as to what happened. He told us he came to your room to bring the water. The door closed on its own accord and was stuck. He said you were having a good talk but fell when standing up. Aragorn and I agreed that it was not a good idea to stay any longer. We packed some food immediately and left with two horses. You were unconscious for four days. I suppose your broken ankle brought you to your state but Lord Elrond already dealt with it."  
  
I looked down at my right food and realized that it didn't hurt standing on it. "Did anything happen between me and that man?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"I hope not." Legolas shrugged. "If anything did happen, he would not be happily serving his customers right now."  
  
I smirked. "Thanks for everything."  
  
"I did not do anything. It was Lord Elrond." Legolas said quietly.  
  
"To you it might be nothing, but to me it was everything." I said softly. Legolas smiled at me and wrapped his arm around my back. I wanted to smile back but a sneeze interrupted.  
  
Legolas laughed. "I see you have caught a cold and you said it did not make sense. I better bring you back quickly or else I would blame myself." He hurried me onwards and soon we were out of the woods. The sky was tinged a light pink as dawn was drawing closer.  
  
"I cannot believe I spent my first day here playing hide and seek in the woods!" I exclaimed.  
  
Legolas laughed heartily. "It was not bad." He paused then asked the question I most dreaded. "Why were you crying?"  
  
"I just really missed my home. That's all." I stuttered out. For some reason I felt like I was lying, but it was the truth.  
  
"I am really sorry. I understand how you feel. Your home destroyed by treacherous orcs and your parents killed. Lord Elrond says you can stay here as long as you need." Legolas offered.  
  
No, he didn't understand. He didn't know how it felt to be in an alien place. He didn't know how it felt to be hated in school. He didn't know how it felt to have your own father look at you like any other student he would have looked at. No, he didn't.  
  
"If you have any troubles, my room is on the West Wing. It is on the other side."  
  
I looked up and found myself staring at the door to my room. We were there already. I turned to him and smiled the best I could. "If I did have any troubles, don't you think I would go to someone whose room is not all the way on the other side of the building?" I said back.  
  
"You are right but anyhow, I am here when you need me." Legolas reached out and opened the door for me.  
  
I thanked him and gave him back his tunic. I gently shut the door behind me after saying good night. I was so exhausted that I didn't even want to take the bath I'd wanted to for the past few weeks. I slumped onto the comfy bed and fell asleep instantly.  
~*~  
I barely had any sleep and the sun was in my eyes. It sucked to have your open balcony facing the east. The sun was just creeping over the mountains. I grabbed the pillow lying next to me and covered my head with it, but before I could settle down with some shuteye, someone knocked on the door. "Argh, what is it?!" I sat up angrily in bed.  
  
"Sorry my lady, I was wondering if you would take your bath now." A young girl around the age of 13 peeked around the door.  
  
I stared at the girl in amazement. For once, the first thought that came to me wasn't about me. How could a girl this young be a servant?! Did the elves even care? There were servants here? Cool, but still.  
  
"My lady?" the servant girl greeted.  
  
I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yes, please," I couldn't believe what this little girl was doing to me.  
  
She smiled and walked into the room. "My name is Mueyna. I will be your lady-in-waiting here in Rivendell during your stay." She introduced herself. Her big smile shone at me. It seemed like she liked doing this. She had bright golden hair flowing down her back. Her olive green eyes looked joyful. She was quite tall for her age.  
  
"Lady? You only look 13!" I protested.  
  
Mueyna chuckled and said, "I will be 502 next full moon, my lady."  
  
I dropped my jaw at that but remembered that she was an elf. I nodded. "You're immortal right?"  
  
Mueyna bowed. "Yes, my lady,"  
  
I shook my head as I got out of bed. "Don't call me lady."  
  
"Sorry, my-"  
  
I quickly looked at her and she stopped. "So where's this bath of mine?" I walked out into the sunlit hall followed by Mueyna.  
  
"This way," She turned to her left and walked down the hall.  
  
"My name is Jocelyn by the way. You can call me that but not after every sentence you say." I warned jokingly. I caught up to her swift, soft pace and was soon standing in front of an open door. Mueyna led me in and closed the door.  
  
"Lord Elrond already told me your name, Jocelyn. Your water is behind there and the clean towels are on the rack. I will bring your fresh clothes. Call me if there is anything you need at all, Jocelyn."  
  
I nodded and the girl left me alone. I sighed in relief. I finally got the bath I'd wanted for so long.  
  
The floor of the washroom was all made of marble. There was a water color painting hanging on the wall and under it was a small marble table where a bowl of water sat. In front of me was a wooden frame covered with a silk cloth. It gave very little privacy. I walked around it and found a large wooden tub filled with hot, warm water. In the water were a few petals of red roses. "Wow, this place must be part of some old tradition."  
  
I slipped out of my yellow gown and stepped into the tub. I grabbed a small cloth and dipped it into the water. I folded it and placed it on my forehead. I settled myself comfortably for a quiet relaxation.  
  
Soon I heard the door open. My clothing arrived. I reached out my hand and said, "Thanks," I never felt the fabric on my hand. I opened my eyes and turned to see. "Legolas?!"  
  
He was staring at me with shock. "Joceyln? What are you doing in here?"  
  
I was surprised. He walked in on me and now he was asking why I was in here. "Excuse?!" I quickly covered my breasts with the wet cloth I had on my forehead.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Legolas' eyes flickered to my chest when I covered it. He sounded like he didn't know I was sitting there in a tub of water naked. He turned and quickly left the room.  
  
Well, that was a pleasant encounter. I decided I didn't want to stay any longer in this vulnerable state. I looked around for soap but found none. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I took the cloth and washed myself. I dipped my head into the water and gasped inwardly when the water engulfed my face. Just as I came up for air, someone knocked on the door. "Mueyna?"  
  
"Jocelyn, I brought your clothes." Mueyna's muffled voice came through the door.  
  
I quickly said, "Come in,"  
  
Mueyna happily walked in and presented me with a lavender gown. It was made of the same material as the gown I'd worn before.  
  
I thanked her and stood up as I wrapped a towel around me. I turned to ask her, "Was Legolas supposed to be in here?"  
  
"Prince Legolas?" Mueyna paused to think then her eyes widened. "Did he come in here? Oh no, I shall be banished for this." She clasped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"No, no, no!" I reached out to her. "Nothing happened. I was just curious."  
  
Mueyna lowered her hand in relief. "Let me help you."  
  
I shook my head. "It's ok. You can wait outside." Mueyna left and I dried myself off. I put the gown on. I felt as if elegance washed over me. The sleeves were cut down the middle, exposing my lightly tanned arms. The dress flowed down to the tip of my toes. I smiled to myself as I closed the door behind me.  
  
"You look beautiful, Jocelyn. You would even look better, if possible, after I fix your hair." Mueyna offered.  
  
I followed her back to my room. On the way, I noticed how lovely the hall was. The ceiling and pillars were magnificently carved. Fabulously woven tapestries hung on the walls to my right. There were large windows lining on the other side of the hall. Well, I guess you would call it windows, but there were no glass panes in them. Outside, the scenery was brilliant. It overlooked the tops of a forest. Mueyna explained to me the history of Rivendell. I was in awe of it all. I couldn't believe there was so much behind these thick marble walls.  
  
We finally walked to my room. I sat down at my dressing table. Mueyna picked up the comb sitting on the table and carefully brushed out each tangle in my hair.  
  
"Perhaps you wait on the balcony. The sun will dry your hair." Mueyna offered me her hand as I stood up from the stool.  
  
I took it willingly and we walked out. I turned to her. "You don't have to be so nice to me. I'm not a princess or anything close to it."  
  
"You are a friend of Prince Legolas. That already gives you such authority. Do not talk of yourself like this, my lady. I know you do not want me to say that but it is only right." Mueyna said all this in a sad tone.  
  
I turned to look onto the mountain as a thought came to my mind. I didn't deserve any bit of this. If I was the Jocelyn Winslow back then, I would've loved this and made fun of Mueyna. Now, I felt pity for the girl and all the work she had to do.  
  
I changed I realized. I wasn't the ungrateful bitch that I once took form of. This was only good here. In L.A., you just had to stand up for yourself. Being a bitch was the way I protected myself. 


	8. Prince Earyn

Mueyna had braided half of my hair. If it weren't for the ears, I would've looked like an elf myself.  
  
"An archery competition is to be held next week. Prince Earyn arrived this morning and challenged a few elves. Prince Legolas, your friend, is one of them. Would you care to go down to the fields to watch them practice? I have to run a few errands down in the kitchens. Shall I lead you down?" Mueyna asked politely.  
  
"No, you go on. I'll find a way down. It can't be that hard." I continued down the hall while Meuyna turned down a small stairwell. That was where the kitchen was. I had better remember that.  
  
When I saw a grand staircase, I assumed that I was in the middle of the building. That would mean Legolas' room was just down the hall. I felt tempted to go find it but decided against it.  
  
I walked down the wide steps. There were other elves walking about on their own. At the bottom of the stairs was the field. Old aged leaves littered the ground from the last falls. A cold chill hung in the October morning sky. Goose bumps popped up along my arm. How could people wear this when it was almost winter?  
  
I walked down along the hallway that opened onto the field, looking out for any signs of Legolas. Then I saw him standing there, helping Niphredil notch an arrow. Was this what the elves call practicing archery?  
  
I suppressed a shout of anger and walked on ignoring them. Soon, I reached ground where no one was at. Somehow, the environment looked vaguely familiar. Did I see this somewhere before?  
  
I rubbed both my arms to keep them warm. Why was I so mad about Legolas being with Niphredil? I don't care right? I shouldn't care. Don't do this to yourself Jocelyn. I had to admit. I wanted Legolas to see me in this dress. It didn't matter now because he had Niphredil to look at. Ugh, and I thought I could hang out with her.  
  
'You have to admit that it was fun last night at the lake.'  
  
This inner voice of mine was getting on my nerves. I decided to go grab a cloak or stay inside. It was just too cold. When I turned around, I found Legolas staring at me. I looked down at my hands nervously. Suddenly, it didn't feel so cold anymore. I started to have this jittery feeling whenever he was looking or talking to me. It must have been what happened last night. Everything was so embarrassing.  
  
"Jocelyn, you look wonderful." Legolas smiled widely as he approached me.  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be with Niphredil?" I said in a disgusted tone. I didn't want to show the weak side of me.  
  
"Yeah, show the ass side of you.'  
  
Shut up, brain! I didn't care anymore whether he thought I looked nice or not. It served him right!  
  
"I saw you walk this way. I thought I would come to ask about you. Did you sleep well?"  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Barely,"  
  
Legolas pursed his lips in disapproval. "After our morning meal, you have better return to your quarters." As soon as he said that, a bell off in the distance rang. "Let us go for our morning meal." He offered me his hand. I looked off past him and ignored it. Legolas dropped his hand and chuckled. "It is this way my lady, follow me." He said, putting emphasis on the words 'my lady'. He walked towards the hallway and turned to the right.  
  
What was the 'my lady' supposed to suggest?  
  
'Maybe the opposite?'  
  
A low growl escaped from my throat.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Legolas asked, hearing the noise.  
  
"Everything is fine." I answered a bit too hurriedly.  
  
"I am not going to take Niphredil's hand in marriage. The closest we could be are siblings." Legolas clarified.  
  
I looked up at him in surprise, but he kept his head straight as if what he said meant nothing to me at all. Well I hate to say it, but it did. I smiled to myself. No, why did I care? This was not right. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
Legolas looked down at me. "I had a feeling you wanted to know."  
  
I furrowed my eyebrows, still smiling. "What gave you such an idea?" I ran ahead when I saw the same marble table from last night. I found Niphredil sitting in the same chair. I sat down next to her. Delighted that Legolas didn't like her that way, I greeted her cheerfully, "Hey!"  
  
"Good morning, Jocelyn. I am sorry I left you at the lake. My father is very strict about the night. He does not like me staying out too late in the dark. I hope you understand." Niphredil apologized.  
  
"Oh, don't sweat. I found my way out," I nodded, "in an hour, two, whole night maybe."  
  
Niphredil laughed. "Did you hear about the competition? Prince Earyn is Legolas' elder cousin. They have not met for so many years. Earyn thought it would be nice to be a little competitive after their three hundred years apart from each other."  
  
"Is Earyn a nice guy?" I asked, interested.  
  
Niphredil winced when I didn't say 'prince'. She looked around to make sure nobody heard me then said, "He will be here for breakfast. You shall find out."  
  
No longer had she said that, Lord Elrond appeared with another elf by his side. This elf had the same hair as Legolas but his face was more serious looking. His dull violet eyes darted around in alert and landed on me. I stared back at him as if challenging him. He looked on at me unblinking. I was getting a bit nervous, but thankfully Lord Elrond called him to his seat.  
  
It was his first day here, and already he was trying to take over this place or something. I didn't like that elf one bit. He seemed very arrogant. I watched him sit down across from his cousin, Legolas, who was looking at me curiously. I guess he saw my exchange of looks with Earyn. I ignored him as my food was being set in front of me.  
  
This time I didn't care whether the food was good or bad. I barely ate anything last night and I went swimming. Thank god the bread and fruits didn't look bad.  
  
After breakfast, I quickly retired to my room. I slept through the entire afternoon and woke up just as the sun was setting in the west. The first thing that came to my mind was where Legolas was. I decided to take a trip down the hall.  
  
I got out from under the covers reluctantly. A cool breeze blew through the open window and balcony. They should fix some shutters on those things. I slipped my feet into the slippers Mueyna provided me with, and left my room quietly.  
  
Thankfully, no one was in the hall. I felt like I was a spy, wanting no one to be in the hall. Why should I act like this?  
  
'Because you're going to Legolas' room and you're not supposed to.'  
  
What?! I had every right to go there as any other elf. I was mostly thinking of Niphredil.  
  
'You do, but you don't have a reason to go there.'  
  
Did I need one?! Seriously, I hated my conscience. I slipped past the staircase unnoticed. Soon, I was standing in front of a door with the name 'Legolas' engraved on it.  
  
Should I knock to see if he was there or should I just open the door? Was it locked? You know, this was actually really lame so I'd just leave now. As I turned around to go, Legolas opened the door. He looked me up and down curiously then smirked.  
  
"Jocelyn, what are you doing here?"  
  
I looked down at myself and noticed that my gown was twisted. I can't believe I didn't check if I looked ok before I left my room! I recovered from my shock and retorted, "What makes you think I am? I could just be walking by."  
  
"Jocelyn, I am the only person you are acquainted with whose on the second floor West Wing." Legolas said reasonably with his eyebrows raised.  
  
I tried to think of something to talk back about but I couldn't think fast enough. "Just watch me walk away." I pointed.  
  
"Wait," Legolas shouted after me. He shut the door behind him and caught up. "It is dinner. Let us go down together."  
  
I stopped in my tracks as I thought of last night's meal. "I am not going to have some raw meat sit in the pit of my stomach. I like my food cooked. You go down. I need to talk to the chef." I meant all this in a nice way, mind you. I ran ahead, back past the grand staircase to the small stairwell that Mueyna had went down. I remembered where it was! I stepped down the stairs and noticed they managed to have a window facing the north to light the way. Through the thick walls, I heard the bell signaling for dinner to begin. The stairs winded down until finally it ended in a brightly lit kitchen.  
  
About thirty elves were bustling around hurriedly, preparing the dinner. I went towards the maid who seemed to be the head cook. "Excuse me? I was wondering if my-"  
  
"Are you here to take Prince Legolas' dish? Well here, be careful. That is his favorite. Marek, Prince Earyn's done yet?" A man at the other side of the kitchen gave her the thumbs up. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take Prince Earyn's meal also and bring it up to the hall." The round- faced woman turned me around and pushed me on.  
  
"Come on, come on! We don't have all day. Take this to Lord Earyn. I do not want to see this on the ground. I will have you out of Rivendell before you can say dinner." Marek shouted at me.  
  
"You don't understand. I'm not a-"  
  
"Oh, close your mouth and get a move on!"  
  
Oh my god! This was ridiculous. I didn't want to argue anymore so I just went with the flow. On the opposite wall of the stairs that I just came down, was another set of stairs that led up. This one was wider.  
  
I climbed the steps and soon found myself in the clearing where the meal table was set. All the elves were sitting in their usual seats added that Prince Earyn was there and my seat was empty. I walked over to Legolas, who was talking to his cousin. "I can't believe I'm serving you dinner." I interrupted. I placed the plate in front of him.  
  
"Jocelyn, why are you doing this?" Legolas asked in wonder.  
  
"Those chefs thought I was a maid." I rolled my eyes. I tend to do that a lot nowadays. Hmm, wonder why.  
  
"It is not their fault they have mistaken." Earyn said with authority.  
  
I glared at him as I fixed my gown. "Who said you were included in the conversation?" I shot back at him. I dropped his plate in front of him.  
  
Legolas felt the tension between us and broke it. "Jocelyn, your meal is served. Why not you go back to your seat?"  
  
I shook my head stiffly. "No thanks, suddenly my appetite disappeared." I turned on my heels and walked away quickly but not quickly enough to not hear this.  
  
"Who does that girl think she is?!" Earyn protested.  
  
"Please do not keep this at heart. She is just a mere human."  
  
I whipped around at that. Legolas was shaking his head then. What, so he disapproved of me? "What's that supposed to mean?!" I shouted angrily. "So I'm not good enough for you elves! Is that it? This place might be more beautiful than L.A. It might even be better, but at least in L.A., we are all equal!" With that said, I stormed off. I had better win an award for that speech. No, no time for sarcasm. I was real mad this time. 


	9. Apologizing

When I had turned around, everyone started to whisper. Yes, who was this human girl? Well, I didn't give a damn. I went back to the kitchen to complain. "I want an apology right now!" I demanded of the head cook.  
  
"What for?" She chuckled. "This is Lady Niphredil's." She shoved a new dish into my hands.  
  
I tossed it back onto the table. "Look here, I'm not a maid. Just because I'm a human being, it doesn't make me a slave for the elves. I want an apology." I said clearly with my head held high.  
  
The maid stared at me confused. "Who are you?"  
  
I was about to answer when Mueyna saved me the trouble. "My lady, what are you doing down here?! Oh, they shall have me for this. Please my lady, let me show you back to the hall."  
  
I stopped here and said, "I want my apology first." Mueyna quickly bowed. "Not you, her and Marek also." The maid lowered her head and apologized then called Marek over. "So who's going to be out of Rivendell before I can say dinner?"  
  
Marek dropped to his knees and sobbed. "My ancestors have been working here all their lives. It would be a disgrace for my generation if I am exiled. I beg of your mercy, my lady!"  
  
I stared at him amazed. "Um, all I wanted was a sorry."  
  
Marek shook is head fervently. "I am terribly sorry. I would do anything to make it up to you."  
  
"Well," I said thoughtfully. "The best you could do is to shut up and stay out of my sight from now on." I warned. "And for god's sake get up!" I helped him to his feet.  
  
"It would be my honor." Marek's voice shook out.  
  
I laughed. "Really?" I turned to Mueyna. "Can you take me up?"  
  
"Of course, my lady." She took my arm, supporting me, and led me up the stairs to the main corridor. "Will you be joining the others in dining later?"  
  
"No," I shook my head, "you can bring my dinner up."  
  
"Yes, my lady."  
  
She opened the door to my room and walked me to my bed. She laid me down. "I will bring your supper up to you later."  
  
I nodded in thanks and she left. I sighed in frustration. I had wanted to take my anger out on Marek but he just had to fall in the mood of drama. I grabbed my pillow and screamed my lungs out into it. Wow that felt better. I settled myself and thought over the incident that just occurred while hugging my pillow for comfort.  
  
What the hell was wrong with that Earyn dude? Did I ever do anything to piss him off in the first place? I didn't think so! How could Legolas not defend me but instead criticize me of being a mere human?! What was that supposed to mean? Was it supposed to indicate something? He was also shaking his head! What did I ever do to disappoint him?  
  
'Well, that's hard to say because you did do some things to-'  
  
"Oh, shut up!" I said to my conscience. I got out of bed, still holding the pillow and started pacing. I couldn't stay here any longer. This place was hard to accept and so are the people.elves.whatever. I should run away. Yes, that was it!  
  
'Where to? What about the orcs? They could just be outside the borders of Rivendell, waiting to attack you.'  
  
Why me?  
  
'Because you're a human girl. That could be the easiest target ever.'  
  
Ok, you're the most racist and sexist conscience I had ever encountered in my life. Stop bringing up the fact that I'm human! What was wrong with it? And I thought being a dog sucked like hell.  
  
'Well, I guess there is an upside to it. At least you have HUMANS picking up your poop.'  
  
I scrunched my face up and walked onto the balcony and started pacing there. How could this had happened to me? I was perfectly fine where I was. Ok, not that perfect but I was fine. Now I was stuck in some other fairyland world where unreasonable elves existed. I wanted to go home yet a part of me wanted to stay. Wait; there wasn't anything to keep me here so why stay?  
  
'Yes, there is.'  
  
Shut up.  
  
'I'll give you a hint.'  
  
Shut up.  
  
'It starts with a L.'  
  
Shut up.  
  
'It ends with a S.'  
  
"God, shut up!" I turned around and threw my pillow as hard as I could.  
  
Legolas caught it. What? Legolas? "I knew you were angry, but I did not know you were angry enough to throw things at me."  
  
"Oh, that's just for starters." I warned. "What are you doing here? Did I ask you to come in? Why don't you go hang out with your elven friends and leave this mere human alone!" I turned to have my back towards him.  
  
Legolas turned me around. "I want to let you know that I am truly sorry and I want to apologize. If I could, I would take back what I had said but I cannot. I did not mean for my words to harm you. I did not even mean what I had said. So I ask of you, if you have the heart to forgive me?" He took my hand and looked into my eyes.  
  
I smirked. "No." 


	10. Forgiving

I'm so sorry you guys! I spent my holiday in Hong Kong so I didn't get to update and when I was done the chapter I was too lazy to type it out. Sorry, you had to wait. This better be worth your wait right? Well, the next chapter is good..I hope. Enjoy!  
  
"Do you really think I will? You joined that hell of a cousin and went against me! I thought I had you figured but I guess I'm wrong. 'She is just a mere human.' What do you want from me? To evolve myself into an elf like you? To change so I wouldn't embarrass you in front of your little elf friends? I won't do that!"  
  
"You are changing. Not into an elf, but yourself. My words were harsh. I admit I was wrong. You shall never hear such words spill from my lips again." Legolas' blue eyes twinkled.  
  
Those eyes.they always convince me. "I'm sorry, maybe I am overreacting."  
  
"No, you are not. I am the one who should apologize, not you." He shook his head.  
  
I bit my bottom lip. "I forgive you." It was really hard for me to say those three words. I'd never said it before. I was so used to holding grudges. It felt like letting go a heavy burden.  
  
Legolas leaned forward and hugged me. I was surprised at his actions. I did not see it coming. He whispered two simple words in my ear, "I knew."  
  
I wasn't sure what he meant. I pulled back and looked at him curiously. He opened his mouth and talked of an entirely different subject: his cousin. His words and actions are always so unpredictable.  
  
"I am sorry about Earyn. He was raised highly. His parents treasure him." Legolas explained with his head bowed low.  
"In other words, spoiled." I added.  
  
Legolas' eyes flashed up towards me. A smile crept to his lips but he quickly wiped it away. "He is not all bad. His confidence might come on too strong but he is a good person."  
  
"Also known as one man's pride and it's not always a good thing." I cut in.  
  
Legolas raised his head high while breathing in deeply then sighed and smiled. "You seem alright again. You truly have forgiven me." He said hopefully.  
  
I smiled. "Yes," Well that came off easy. I didn't think it would be simple at all. "That is if you are sincere and is actually sorry for what you said." I included.  
  
"Indeed!"  
  
I nodded. "So this tournament, do you think you're going to," I hesitated, "win?"  
  
Legolas looked on pass me pensively. "Last time I lost. It made him happy to win though he did not know I lost on purpose."  
  
"That sure shows how much pride you have." I said sarcastically.  
  
"Not very much then." He answered, smiling.  
  
I smiled back and sighed softly. I guessed the worst had passed. Had it? I didn't need to run away anymore.right? I had better watch out for that Lord Earyn whatever. "How long is your cousin staying?"  
  
"You do not like him, do you?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Of course not! After what he said about me!" I plopped down on the end of my bed.  
  
"You forgave me. Why could you not do the same for him?" He sat down next to me.  
  
"Well, you came to apologize. Now that I think about it, apologizing does nothing. What good does it give?" I argued.  
  
"Not everything needs an advantage." He looked at me.  
  
"That's you isn't it? Always the good one." I stood up and walked onto the balcony. "My dad would love to have you take my place." I added in a whisper.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Legolas inquired.  
  
He heard me? How could he have? Oh wait, he wasn't human. He could do anything a human couldn't. He wasn't like me.  
  
My eyes widened. He was not like me. The difference between me and Legolas was that he was an elf and I was a human being. We were so different that it didn't even make sense why we were in the same room. Why was I here? I didn't belong here. I was supposed to be dead! It even seemed better to be dead. I got hit by a car. That witch did it on purpose! Witch?  
  
"Jocelyn?"  
  
"Huh?" I jolted out of my thoughts.  
  
"I asked you a question." Legolas said with a note of worry in his voice.  
  
"Sorry, what was the question again?" I tried to smile.  
  
"Why do you say that about your father? Why do you think he would have me as a son rather than you as a daughter." He repeated.  
  
"Because he hates me." I replied without even a second of thinking.  
  
"No father hates their daughter."  
  
"Well, this one does. I don't think he even knows I exist." I looked down at my fingers that I was playing with."  
  
"Don't be foolish. Of course your father loves you. It might seem he did not care for you when he was alive but he loves you dearly inside." Legolas walked up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" I moved away from him so his hand fell. "You don't know what's it like to go to school and act like everything is fine and perfect. It's tiring. I can't do that anymore."  
  
"School?" Legolas looked at me curiously.  
  
"Uh," I completely forgot that I was lying to him about my home and parents. He didn't even know what school was! Oh right, I forgot again he knew nothing of my world or whatever. This sounded ridiculous. "Never mind."  
  
"I know your home is destroyed. That is why you are here. I understand how you feel because my home is slowly dying. The orcs are taking over.(not too sure about this fact.)" Legolas turned to look out onto the mountain side.  
  
His home must be on the other side. I bit my lip. It was my turn to comfort him. "I'm sorry. I'm not in control of myself lately, so much has happened. It's good we understand each other. Only you know."  
  
Legolas turned to look at me. His blue eyes sparkled into mine. He smiled. "You must be hungry. I will go hurry Mueyna with your supper. I guess the next time I will be seeing you is tomorrow morning at breakfast. Good night!" He turned and left out the door without waiting for my reply.  
  
"Good night," I whispered to the closed door. I sat down at the small table next to the balcony. I gazed out the opening at the sun sinking behind the mountains. The sky was tinged pink and orange as dusk was passing. You didn't get to see a lot of these scenes in L.A. I sighed and propped my head on my hand; elbow on the table. What just happened? I didn't think the conversation between Legolas and I really made sense. A thought was still nagging at me. Did I still like him? I hated thinking about the matter but I just couldn't get rid of the thought. He seemed like he cared a lot for me yet he seems like he has someone else in his heart. Oh, he was such a hard person to read! No, I should concentrate on. You would usually say school work but I'd say 'the task at hand' for now. And the task at hand is.  
  
"My lady? Your dinner is served."  
  
"Thank you, Mueyna. Tomorrow, could you let me sleep in. I don't think I've been having enough sleep lately."  
  
"I will keep that in mind. If you do not have any other needs, I will leave you to your dinner." Mueyna bowed and left the room.  
  
Well, I should be content for now. For once I was going to enjoy the moment. I sat back, relaxed, and started my dinner.  
  
The sun was completely gone when I finished. I stood up and headed for the washroom to clean up. When I was walking to the washroom, I spotted a kid hobbling towards the stairs. Wait, kids didn't hobble and kids didn't have white hair. I took a closer look and realized it was actually an old man.with hairy feet. Ew! I didn't want to see another elf with no shoes on! Did that mean Legolas feet were hairy too? But this one seemed like the oddball. I had noticed all the other elves here were tall and none of them were old or didn't wear shoes! Who was he then? I guessed he was another guest like me. For once there was another human around here.right?  
  
I shrugged off the thought and walked into the washroom. When I came back out, there were two elves lighting the torches on the walls. The sky was getting dark. I turned to run to my room but something caught my eye or rather some elves. Legolas and Niphredil were walking up the stairs together. I guessed it wasn't an unusual sight but it put me off.  
  
I realized there were a thousand reasons why Legolas would like Niphredil over me. I wasn't as graceful. I wasn't as pretty. I wasn't as smart. I wasn't as generous. I wasn't as nice. I wasn't an elf. I could go on and on.  
  
Why was I doing this to myself? This wasn't me! If I was Jocelyn, I'd be beating the crap out of that bitch elf.  
  
'Then you aren't Jocelyn or the Jocelyn Rockwell knows. Don't you think it's better like this?'  
  
How was being a wimp better? I was actually comparing myself to HER!  
  
'A wimp, but with a good heart.'  
  
This wouldn't be the last of it.  
  
"Jocelyn!" Niphredil called. She waved me over.  
  
I smiled, waved back and walked over. Legolas looked away as I approached. What was with him? "Hey," I greeted.  
  
Niphredil looked at me confused and replied uncertainly, "Hey." She shook her head and said, "Legolas is going to show me his mithril sword his father gave him. Would you like to join us?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"He's showing it to you in his room?" I asked, looking at her perplexed.  
  
"Yes," she smiled.  
  
My eyebrows were reaching my hairline when she said that. A naïve fool she was. For a prince, he had his ways. Men. "Let's hope that's his only intention." I turned to glare at Legolas.  
  
Niphredil didn't seem to get what I was saying but Legolas didn't seem too happy with what I'd said. "It is." He turned around airily and stalked off to his room.  
  
Niphredil gazed at me questioningly. "No, you go on. I'm already very tired."  
  
She nodded a good night, turned and ran after Legolas. 


	11. Jocelyn's Conscience

I turned around. So! They were going to hang out in his room. I was fine with it! Of course I was! I smoothed down my night gown and stormed off towards my room.  
  
I was going to have a good night's sleep. I was going to have a better time than them! It was the only way to make myself feel better, but really. Why would a girl with her conscience have more fun than a girl with a hot guy? It made no sense!  
  
I slammed the door behind me and jumped into bed. If he wanted to tell me he didn't like me this way, fine! It made him a real jerk but fine! I grabbed the covers and pulled it over my head.  
  
It took me a while but I finally fell asleep. Thoughts of that old woman driving the car kept floating into my mind. Did she try to kill me on purpose? What was her reaction because apparently, my body wasn't dead lying on the streets of L.A. but here alive and well in Rivendell. I was still alive right? Maybe I was dead and dreaming all of this!  
  
'No, child.'  
  
You know, you aren't much older than I am. You're actually supposed to be the same age as me, if that was how old consciences were.  
  
'You are mistaken. I am not your conscience.'  
  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, what was happening here?! Was I talking to myself in my head? That was what sick people do and I was definitely not sick.  
  
'You are correct. You are not sick. You are merely talking to a sorceress who has dominated your mind.'  
  
I would be sick if I admitted to that!  
  
'No, no, it's all my work.'  
  
I didn't get it. Who was she?  
  
'I am the woman who you thought ran over you with a car.'  
  
No, you see I didn't think it. I saw it.  
  
'You blacked out. You didn't see anything.'  
  
How did she know I blacked out?  
  
'I made you. That's why.'  
  
What was going on?  
  
'Maybe I should explain clearly. I wasn't happy the way you treated the old lady on the street so I thought a trip through a book that is both emotionally and physically challenging would do you some good.'  
  
The old lady? Aren't you the old lady?  
  
'Well, technically yes but I can change forms so I can be a baby the next moment.'  
  
Ok, so I was in a book? What book?  
  
'The Lord of the Rings! I thought for a girl like you, you would have figured it out already.'  
  
What the hell was Lord of the Rings? It must be some nerd, freak book that is also made into a stupid, geeky video game.  
  
'I knew you were a smart girl.'  
  
Well, I was definitely content. I had found the person who brought me here which means she could take me back. Now, take me back!  
  
'I can't.'  
  
What?! She was kidding, right?  
  
'Stop talking to me in third person!'  
  
So you were the one who kept on bugging me about Legolas and everything else?  
  
'Yeah, I was playing your conscience.'  
  
Why would you tell me all this when in the end, you couldn't get me out of here? You brought my hopes up and sent them crashing back down into hell. Thanks for nothing.  
  
'There is a way you can get out of here.'  
  
Oh no, what was it?  
  
'It's actually really simple: Just change your ways.'  
  
Ways? I had ways? I did not have ways! She mad me sound like I was in a retard club.  
  
'No, I mean your attitude. You're not going to end up very high in life if you keep being a bitch.'  
  
Well, you could never end up high in life if you were stuck at the bottom of a hell hole! Could you not act a bit nicer so we could get along? I wanted to get out of here and that was all. Was it so much to ask for? All I had to do was be nice. I could do that.  
  
'It will only count of you really mean it.'  
  
Of course, I would mean it. Why else would I be nice then? This was going to end once and for all.  
~*~  
It didn't matter whether or not Mueyna came to wake me because the sun did it for here. I hated this room! The thing that comforted me was that I was going to leave soon so it wouldn't matter. I had to be nice.  
  
I sat up smiling. I stretched and yawned, "Today is a beautiful day. I am going to live it to the fullest."  
  
'Stop lying to yourself kid. It's not going to work.'  
  
I dropped my arms in defeat. Damn it! Well, I wasn't going to ask Mueyna to wait on me hand and foot. That was a nice thing to do. I was going to do everything myself. I got out of bed and walked over to the set of drawers next to the door. There had to be something in there for me to change into.  
  
I opened it and there were two piles of neatly folded clothing. I picked up the top one, which was green, and left for the bathroom. I couldn't believe who I saw come out of Prince Legolas' room 7:30 in the morning.  
  
"Good morning," Niphredil greeted me with a bright smile and turned to go down the stairs.  
  
I bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming out at the top of my lungs. That son of a bitch! I thought he said his only intention was to show her a goddamn miffy sword. What was the meaning of this?!  
  
'Now, now, there is no reason to get all offensive.'  
  
Me?! It seemed obvious to me that he was the one.  
  
'Tell me, what is wrong with Niphredil coming out of Legolas' room?'  
  
Everything! Anyone could imagine what they had done overnight. I could!  
  
'Overnight? What makes you think she was in there during the night?'  
  
Well, maybe because she went in there last night and came out early the next morning. Did you see that huge smug smile on her face? Wouldn't anyone be happy when they just woke up lying next to a prince?!  
  
'Could she not have just gone in there this morning?'  
  
That made no sense! I stormed into the bathroom. If he wanted that elf, it was fine with me. What good was he anyway? What was so special about him that none of the guys at school had?  
  
'Um, EVERYTHING!'  
  
Oh, I hated it when she was right. I went through my bath quite.quickly. I slipped into the green gown and stepped out. Look who came out of his bedroom dressed! I turned the opposite way.  
  
"Jocelyn, you are awake early."  
  
"Well, it's all thanks to the sun." I twirled around smiling. "Did you sleep well? I bet you did! How was it?"  
  
"It was pleasant, thank you." Legolas answered, nodding his head.  
  
"Oh, come on. Sex isn't just pleasant, and it was Niphredil! She looked hot when she was wet." I walked up to him in a sense of challenging him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Legolas looked at me confused.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me! I know what you did last night. You don't have to lie to me. We're friends, you can tell me." I felt like slapping him and myself for saying this.  
  
"Friends?"  
  
"Yes, or in your language: companions." I said each syllable clearly.  
  
"I know what it means. I just don't understand what you're trying to say." He liked me in the eye.  
  
"It's ok that you like Niphredil. It might seem like I'm not happy about it but don't mind me right? My opinion doesn't matter. No one cares. I don't even think---"  
  
"Jocelyn! What are you saying?" Legolas cut me off.  
  
"Legolas, you can't get married. You'll totally, completely ruin everything." I groaned and ran off down the stairs. What was I saying? What was I saying? You stupid naïve girl! What was I thinking? I sounded like I was confessing my love in a..mad way. What had I gotten myself into?  
  
I ran until I reached the clearing I had been to before. Why was I here again? It seemed like every time I was troubled I would end up here. This place was cursed, I tell you. Just when I thought I could straighten everything out and go home, that everything comes crashing down on me. No! I was not going to let something so stupid and pathetic ruin my plans, if I had any.  
  
I started pacing around the glade, thinking about how I was supposed to explain to Legolas what I said. Really, I was so stupid. Big thanks to my big mouth.  
  
'Actually, I thought it was quite alright. I think it was a smart move to tell him how you feel. It might even earn you a little something.'  
  
Oh, I could picture that sly smile on her face. Earn a little something, eh? Could it mean. No, no, no, no. It couldn't be. Impossible.  
  
'Are you so sure?'  
  
Was she so sure what I was thinking about? She shouldn't be so arrogant. Even though she could dominant a person's mind it didn't mean she could read everything the person was thinking. Now this was making me question the truthfulness of that witch's words.  
  
'You're questioning me? I don't think you even have the place to.'  
  
Ah! She was so not getting on my good side! She wanted me to be nice? Try again. Worst that could happen: get stuck here until I get old and saggy.. Damn it, I hated her! 


	12. Wrong Thing To Do

"Jocelyn,"  
  
I turned around. Oh, there he was. Why did he have to be so good looking? It was so hard.  
  
"What is going on? I think we need to talk." Legolas walked right up to me and blocked my way of escape, not like I need to though.  
  
"Yes, I think so too." I agreed.  
  
He plopped down onto the ground and patted the spot next to him. "Sit down,"  
  
"There? It's dirty." I complained.  
  
Legolas gave me a persisting look and I dropped down next to him. There goes the pretty green dress. "Are you angry with me?"  
  
"No," I lied.  
  
"I can tell whether you are talking of the truth or not and right now you are not. Jocelyn, tell me. Why are you so upset? This is the second time you have done this to me since two nights ago. I am worried."  
  
"It's nothing." I looked away.  
  
"Of course it is something. Does it have to do with Niphredil? Oh, about last night? I really was only intending to show her my sword. It meant nothing!" Legolas placed his hand on my arm, trying to convince me.  
  
"What about this morning? I saw her walking out of your room. What were you showing her then? Your cock?" Wow, my use of language was fancy.  
  
Legolas chuckled while looking the other way. Was he laughing at me? I looked at him both shocked and mad. I thought he was here to comfort me.  
  
'That's not his job. He doesn't have to every single time you're down, which is probably every five minutes.'  
  
Was she implying that I needed therapy? Well, what about her?!  
  
"Lady Jocelyn," Legolas said loudly, turning back to have a huge smile on his face.  
  
Uh oh, this couldn't be good.  
  
"Are you jealous?"  
  
My jaw dropped. "What?! No way! What are you talking about?" I shifted uncomfortably on the spot.  
  
Legolas smirked at me. "You have feelings for me, do you not?"  
  
I mocked a shocked expression but that look on his face. Ugh! I just wanted to wipe that smirk off right then and there. "Whatever in god's name gave you that idea?" I glanced at him out of the corner of my eyes with my eyebrows raised.  
  
"You. That way you act every time I talk to you. The way you move every time I look at you. The way you speak every time I walk up to you. The way you smile every time I notice you." Legolas' smirk wasn't there anymore.  
  
I stood up. This was getting more and more tense by the second. I thought we were supposed to talk things out. This wasn't it! Should I admit it? No! Why should I? Look at this guy's attitude! He wasn't worth my time. Just walk away, Jocelyn. Just walk away. I turned to run but crashed into Legolas' broad chest instead.  
  
"Jocelyn, you do not have to run away." He wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
"Run away? Me? Who said I was running away?" I tried to squirm out of his hold. "You were just standing right behind me and I didn't see you. That's all." I tried again. I looked up and his sweet blue eyes were doing their trick again. A slight smiled was playing on his lips. "Could you please let me go?"  
  
Legolas looked up. "I would consider it."  
  
"Are you saying that you like me?" I stared at him in astonishment.  
  
"Could be." He looked back down at me with a smile on his face.  
  
I felt like I was going to collapse. I didn't think at the moment my legs could support me. I realized he was hugging me to him. This felt better than meeting Brad Pitt or Orlando Bloom. How impossible could that be?!  
  
"But I understand you do not feel the same way. I would not want to force you. It would be wrong. I guess I will leave you alone now." His arms quickly fell from my hips and they felt cold. He turned around slowly with his head bent low.  
  
He was leaving? What was all that for then? Why was he leaving? Did I want him to leave? No, no I didn't!  
  
'Stop him then, you idiot girl!'  
  
"Wait!"  
  
Surprisingly, he wasn't even a foot away from me yet. He must walk really slowly. Legolas spun around with a huge grin on his face. "Yes?"  
  
I looked at him suspiciously then my eyes widened. "You were playing with me?"  
  
Legolas slipped his hand behind his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked at me innocently.  
  
I shoved him playfully. I must have caught him off guard because he fell and with him, he pulled me. I landed on top of him. I could feel my face burning red. Stop it! Why was I feeling like this? I shouldn't be shy or embarrassed. I placed my hands on either side of his head to hoist myself up but Legolas stopped me. "I bet you did this on purpose, huh?"  
  
He shrugged and asked, "But it worked didn't it?"  
  
I wrinkled my nose at him. "Think again." I tried to get up again but he held on. With one hand he caressed my cheek. He slowly lifted up his head closer to mine. I could feel his slow breath on my skin. We were so close but SOMEONE just had to give us an update on their recent health.  
  
Lord Earyn was standing by the edge of the glade to my right clearing hi throat quite loudly I might say. "Do you not have better things to do other than fooling around, Legolas? Come with me to practice archery."  
  
I quickly got off Legolas. He didn't seem to resist this time. Oh, how I hated that bastard!  
  
"I will be right behind you." Legolas nodded his head slightly.  
  
Earyn gave me a stern look then walked away toward the shooting grounds.  
  
"I am sorry about my cousin. He is like that. I can promise you one thing though. This tournament, I am going to win it for you. I am going to win it in your name." He looked at me proudly.  
  
I prevented myself from smiling. It was sweet that he wanted to win it for me but I had a better idea. "No,"  
  
"No?" Legolas looked at me curiously.  
  
"I want you to lose." I gave an effort to keep a serious face.  
  
"Lose?!" he didn't seem to believe me. "I cannot lose again! Do you not want me to win against Earyn?"  
  
"If you don't lose, that mean what you said before was all a lie and I will hate you." I didn't really mean it but I wanted to make sure he wasn't just playing with me and behind my back he was playing with Niphredil.  
  
"Jocelyn, you cannot do this to me."  
  
Was he whining? "Are you going to lose or not?"  
  
He stared straight into my eyes. He didn't seem too happy. "I will not lose." With that said, he went after Earyn.  
  
Men and their pride! It was just a little test and he failed it already within a minute! How was I supposed to be nice today with this on my mind?! I knew I shouldn't have admitted it. Thanks a lot for the advice, witch; great big shout out to you.  
  
'Hey, you were the one who didn't want him to leave. I just gave you a little push that's all. No need to blame it all on me.'  
  
Great, I got turned down in the most horrible way ever. How was I going to live in school? Legolas was probably still thinking about Niphredil. Maybe she told him he had to win so now he wouldn't lose for me. I was so stupid as to think he really meant it. I got turned down! Jocelyn, for the first time you got turned down! Things couldn't go any worse. I wanted to scream so badly. I didn't think it was possible for me to be standing at where I'm at.  
  
The bell ran for breakfast. I kicked the leaves on the ground and the light breeze caught it. I sighed and turned towards the direction of the dining hall. My appetite was gone. I let this get a hold of me. Jocelyn, you have to be strong. Actually, Legolas helped me. He gave me more a reason to leave. This should motivate me as to being nice.  
  
'You're doing great! Look on the bright side of things.'  
  
I took a deep breath of satisfaction and headed to breakfast, forcing my appetite to come back.  
  
I came to the table and remembered I had to sit next to Niphredil. Well, I didn't HAVE to sit there. I took a seat two seats away from her.  
  
"Sorry my lady, that is my spot."  
  
I recognized the old man from last night. He was the small little guy. "You could sit in my seat." I offered. He just smiled and shook his head. I rolled my eyes and stood up. Whoa, he only reached up to my stomach. As I towered over him, I saw that his ears were pointy. Oh, more elves! Just what I needed!  
  
I plopped down into my seat and that split second Niphredil turned to me with that great big smile of hers. I didn't want that at the moment.  
  
"Good morning," she said loudly. I almost thought she was talking to the whole table.  
  
I attempted a smile but I think it looked morel like a grimace. I saw past Niphredil that Legolas was looking at me. What did he want? He made me feel real bad already. I guessed he wanted to watch how I was suffering. Whatever happened to the Legolas that I first met? My appetite disappeared once again. As our food was set in front of us, I got into my old routine of poking the food with a fork.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Niphredil turned to me.  
  
I lifted my head to look over at Legolas. Earyn was whispering into his ear and glancing at me. Did he ever have anything else to talk about?! "I'm fine. I just had a big dinner and a very unpleasant sight this morning."  
  
"Maybe later you could tell me about it while watching them practice." She nodded her head toward the lord and prince.  
  
"No, I think I'd be better off in my room." I turned down the invitation because I didn't want to see the three people I hated most all in the same place around me...like now. I sighed and stood up. "Excuse me," I left the table of elves without another word. 


	13. Archery Tournament

I had been avoiding Legolas for the past five days. How could I face him? But I had to see him sooner or later and that was the day of the competition. Everyone had gathered at a field next to the lake which was in front of a mountain. The benches we sat on were on the opposite side of the field to the lake. I was sitting in the front row on the right end. The air seemed to buzz with excitement but I didn't understand what the commotion was. What was so special about the tournament? I could care less. In fact, I almost found it immature.  
  
More elves were coming from the palace. The old man was sitting next to me. Mueyna stood behind me. I really didn't want to waste my time here. What was the point? I didn't want to see who would win. The unfortunate event still dominated my mind and I wouldn't say exactly that this was precisely the correct time to see him again; maybe in a year, perhaps two but definitely not in five days. I had been really polite so far but nothing happened. The witch practically ignored me.  
  
As everyone settled down, the contestants came out of a tent behind the crowd. There were four in total and Earyn and Legolas were two of them. Each of them had a right hand man. I quickly looked away as Legolas came out. God, what was I here?!  
  
"Today's archery competition's participants are Lord Earyn from Lorien, Prince Legolas from Mirkwood, Hallalinde of Imladris, and Lintehuine also from Rivendell. May the best wins!" The elf that was announcing stood on the opposite end of where I sat.  
  
All four of them took their places about 75 meters away from their target. Legolas stood second closest to the crowd with Earyn on his left side.  
  
"Contestants ready," the elf yelled. All of them notched an arrow. "Aim," he instructed. All of them lifted their bows. "Fire!"  
  
I didn't look. Once he said that word, I dropped my gaze to the ground. I waited as the crowd fell silent. I heard the sound of arrows whizzing through the air. I half expected Legolas' name being shouted for owning the first round, but instead I heard gasps as the arrows hit their master's target.  
  
"What happened?" I asked Mueyna without lifting my head.  
  
"Prince Legolas," she stuttered out.  
  
"What? Did he win? Surprise! Surprise!" I said sarcastically.  
  
"No," Mueyna replied softly, "he lost...and by a whole lot."  
  
My eyes widened. I thought he was really good at archery. I could prove it! I saw him with my own eyes shoot orcs even farther away and it would be dead and plus it moves! I looked at the target board and sure enough, Legolas' arrow was at the very edge of it while everyone else's was near the middle. I looked over at Legolas and from this distance I could make out his are-you-happy look. Oh my god...I bit my lip from bursting out laughing with joy.  
  
"Why do you seem happy when Prince Legolas just lost?" Mueyna inquired.  
  
I smirked and beckoned her to come closer.  
  
(Narrator's POV)  
  
"Sir, what happened? Why did you miss? You never miss." Aeire, Legolas' right hand man, questioned.  
  
"It is nerves. Never mind me." Legolas answered curtly.  
  
"It cannot be nerves. Sir, this never happened before unless Lord Earyn asked you to..."  
  
"Aeire! How dare you?!" Legolas looked disapprovingly at him.  
  
"Sorry sir!" Aeire quickly bowed.  
  
"Get up, get up. It is not that." Legolas looked over at Jocelyn.  
  
Aeire caught up with him. "Is it a girl? Is it Lady Jocelyn?"  
  
"Do not mention her name." Legolas grumbled.  
  
Aeire stopped himself from chuckling and straightened himself. He handed Legolas his second arrow. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Aeire turned around. "Mueyna?"  
  
Mueyna curtsied. "I have word for Prince Legolas from my lady."  
  
Legolas spun around at the mention of Jocelyn. Aeire glanced at him and smirked. Legolas glared at him and the look disappeared. "Yes, yes, I am losing. Is she not watching?"  
  
"No sir, my lady said if you really meant what you said last week, you will not lose. You will win this tournament."  
  
Aeire smiled at this while Legolas scowled. Mueyna curtsied again and left.  
  
"Ready, good sirs."  
  
"Now sir, prove your love." Aeire whispered into his master's ears.  
  
"Aim!"  
  
Legolas lifted his bow and mumbled under his breath. "And how I hate her."  
  
"Fire!"  
  
This time, Jocelyn was watching.  
  
(Jocelyn's POV)  
  
"My lady, I sent your message." Mueyna had come back.  
  
I beamed as Legolas' arrow struck the middle of the target board. I laughed. He really did mean what he said. I was really happy.  
  
"My lady?"  
  
I must've still been laughing. I quickly stopped myself and threw my gaze over to the contestants to them preparing for the last round.  
  
"Third round! Ready, aim, fire!"  
  
Once again, Legolas won the round. "The champion of this archery tournament is Prince Legolas of Mirkwood! May our lord present our winner."  
  
Legolas stepped forward in front of Lord Elrond. He presented Legolas with a silver bow.  
  
"Thank you my lord." Legolas bowed. He turned to the elf next to Elrond and placed a hand on her cheek while she did the same to him.  
  
Who was she? She looked glamorous. She seemed to glow yet by the expression on her face; life felt like it was seeping away.  
  
The movement around me broke my stare. Everyone was leaving now. I stood up too.  
  
"Would you like me to take you back to your chamber?" Mueyna asked me from behind.  
  
I shook my head, "No, I'd like to stay. Perhaps you should go. I want to be alone." Why all of a sudden did my speech sound so formal? I swear these elves have an effect on me.  
  
"Yes, my lady." Mueyna left with the rest of the crowd.  
  
I stood there staring at my hands when finally the last elf was gone. I lifted my head to see Legolas in the middle of the field looking directly at me, leaning on his new silver bow. I smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"How did you enjoy the show, Lady Jocelyn?" Legolas challenged me.  
  
"It could have been better." I smirked at him.  
  
"Uh huh," he voiced before he pulled me into a kiss. As I leaned in, I made his bow drop. "That can cost a fortune." He mumbled, lifting his lips off mine slightly.  
  
I smiled before I pulled him in again. I felt a cool tingle through me as his lips touch mine. Goose bumps formed on my arms and neck. I pulled back and said, "How does it fell to be a champion?"  
  
Legolas laughed and took my hand. We walked together to the edge of the lake. Dusk was approaching fast. He sat me down. "It is nothing more important than having you with me right now."  
  
I could melt like an ice cube right about now. I cuddled up to him. The view was incredible. The sun was sinking down behind the mountain and it reflected off the water, illuminating everything in sight. For once out of this whole trip, I did not regret the choice I made of walking out onto a busy street without looking both ways.  
  
"How have your days been without me?" Legolas wrapped his arms around my waist.  
  
I leaned back and rest on his chest. "Those were the best days of my life."  
  
"Then I wager that you would die for the days coming." He smirked while looking down at me.  
  
"Oh, I bet I would." I closed my eyes and fell into the moment. I would pause time if I could.  
  
'I suggest you not be too caught up in this. You still want to leave right? I thought home was all that mattered.'  
  
Oh god thanks for bringing it up. Could you not just let something good last longer for me?! What did I ever do to you? Yet, she was right. I had to leave some time. It was only a case of whether I wanted to or not and of course I want to and of course I want to. I couldn't stay here forever...could I? "Legolas, what would you do if I told you I had to leave now and never come back?" I opened my eyes.  
  
He looked at me uncertain. "Why do you ask such a question?"  
  
"I just want to know." I insisted.  
  
"I am not sure," he sighed, "but it definitely will not be good."  
  
"You know I will leave eventually." I bargained for his reaction.  
  
"Then I will follow even if it is to death." Legolas gave me a convincing squeeze around the waist. 


	14. Choices

He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean it! That was just what guys say. They don't mean it. He didn't mean that!  
  
I was pacing in my room before dinner. I had told Legolas that I was exhausted and wanted to retire to my room. Now all I could think about was his answer to my stupid question that I had to ask. Why could she not have stopped me? Then I probably wouldn't be rethinking about leaving or not.  
  
'Rethinking?! You're rethinking? Why?'  
  
Why? Why?! I thought you could read minds, master witch! Why? Did you not hear him? If I leave, something was sure to happen. I was positive. He was hinting at something. He said the word death and it definitely couldn't be anything on the good side.  
  
'But he didn't mean it.'  
  
He looked serious enough.  
  
'What, so you're saying that he meant it?'  
  
No! I didn't say that! Maybe he was playing with me. He was just joking. He had to be. Right. I was cool. Fine. Calm.  
  
"My lady, it is dinner time."  
  
I must have jumped about a foot into the air. "Yes, yes of course."  
  
"Are you alright? You seem a bit on the edge." Mueyna looked at me worriedly.  
  
"No, I'm alright. Let's go." I brushed past her out the door. I walked down the long hallway. Would this day ever end? Was it possible that one single day could both be wondrous and disastrous?  
  
"My lady! You are going the wrong way!" Mueyna ran up from behind.  
  
"Oh," I surveyed around me and I realized I walked past the grand staircase and was outside Legolas' bedroom.  
  
"Are you looking for the prince? I think he was accompanying Lady Arwen. Perhaps you will see them at dinner. This way," She stepped back out of my way to let me go first.  
  
"Oh no, I was just um...thinking. I wasn't looking at where I was going so ya." I stopped myself before I could say anymore. "Well, let's get going." I started off with a fast paced walk but gradually slowed down at the bottom of the steps.  
  
"Something is on your mind. I can see it in your eyes." Mueyna held me back by gently placing her hand on my arm.  
  
I looked at her while trying to think up an excuse. I sighed instead and surrendered. "I have this small question. Maybe you could help me?" I watched her cautiously.  
  
"Of course, my lady, anything." She smiled.  
  
I gave her a small smile in return. It was more of a slight upturn of the corners of my mouth. "What happens," I started, "if someone that an elf liked were to leave his or her side?" this was not a good way of putting my question!  
  
"You know little of us elves. We do not like someone, we love. We give them our whole heart. To have someone dear to us leave is having a part of us taken away; a part that we cannot live without. Elves can die of a broken heart." She looked at me as if it was plain obvious all along.  
  
"What? You're only kidding right? Why? How?" Elves were impossible to read!  
  
"They slowly wear away, tearing themselves apart from the inside." Mueyna gave me a sad look. There was such grieve in her eyes.  
  
"I knew elves couldn't be perfect." I looked down. But did it have to be that bad? Die? Of a broken hear? "Ridiculous!" I voiced my thought out my accident.  
  
"You think I am teasing you? You think I would take such a thing like life and death as a joke? At a time like this, would I be such a fool?" Mueyna stared at me hard, breathing heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." I took a step forward to her, but she took a step back.  
  
"No, I am sorry. I should not have burst out like that. It was not my place." She curtsied.  
  
"Mueyna, don't do this. Please!" I offered her my hand.  
  
She smiled gravely and took it. "Life seems so much easier for me with you here. Thank you, Jocelyn."  
  
I smiled and truly meant it. The feeling I had when she said those words were incredible. I couldn't help it. I hugged her and pretty tight too. "Thank you. Come one, or else we'll be late. I'm starving." I took her hand and pulled her down the hall. All thoughts of Legolas were driven from my mind. "So you were saying something about the time like this. What did you mean?"  
  
Mueyna loosened her hold on my hand and pulled away. "Everyone can feel it. Him. His forces are building ever stronger. He is brewing a poison that he will spill over all of Middle Earth, destroying everything that once was. His malice hangs like a shadow over Mordor that every second spreads toward realms of different kindred. Nothing can stop him. He senses our fear."  
  
"What are you talking about? Who is he?" I could tell she was about to answer me but stopped abruptly. Her face paled in shock. Her mouth hung open. She was staring at something behind me. I turned to see Lord Elrond standing there. The next thing I knew, Mueyna was down on her knees.  
  
"My lord, I am terribly sorry! It is my fault. I should not have mentioned it in the first place. Please, I beg of you my lord, have mercy!" She was near tears.  
  
"Why should I say again the words I have already spoken?" Elrond said calmly, still holding his posture. "Jocelyn, will you join me to dinner?" Without a second glance, he turned and walked away from Mueyna.  
  
I quickly ran to catch up with him. I looked back to see Mueyna crying. Oh no, what did I do?! "Lord Elrond, I hope you understand that it was me who asked her. Don't punish her! It was my fault."  
  
"Lady Jocelyn, I hope you understand you are not better off yourself. I announced that no on was to discuss the matter amongst themselves and the both of you! You had better hope I will not take back my offer." He slowed down his pace.  
  
"Offer?" I looked at him curiously.  
  
"It was Legolas' request. I will explain fully after supper." He dismissed the subject simply.  
  
We separated into our own ways as Elrond headed to his seat at the head of the table. Soon, our dinner was brought to us and Niphredil began her usual routine of annoying me. I barely paid attention to her with me thinking about Mueyna. I couldn't just let her get fired. I had to do something. I rested my elbow on the table and propped my head on my hand. Thinking up a speech to say to Elrond was hard. I glanced up and saw Legolas looking at me. Oh no, I still had to tell him. I realized everything would've been fine if I hadn't admitted to him. Even better if I hadn't come here at all! Maybe I should tell him I didn't like him anymore.  
  
"Jocelyn?"  
  
Yes, I should do that. It was better that it hurt less now than more later.  
  
"Jocelyn?"  
  
How should I say it to him? We weren't even together for a full day yet. That would hurt him...and me. Maybe tomorrow?  
  
"Jocelyn?!"  
  
"What?" I said, startled.  
  
"Dinner is over, yet you did not touch your food." Legolas had come over to my side.  
  
"Oh, I had a little to eat already so I'm not hungry." I lied. "I have something to tell you. I know you wouldn't like it. I don't like it myself but—"  
  
"Tell me later. Come with me now." He pulled me out of my chair and led me away from the dining table.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked, surprised.  
  
"You will see." He dragged me on and up a different set of staircase.  
  
Soon, we were in a big ivory, marble room. Everything looked so smooth. It seemed obvious to me that it was an office with the desk and shelves. Lord Elrond and the girl I saw at the tournament were there. Elrond sat on a cushioned stone chair. The lady stood behind him.  
  
"Please, sit down." Lord Elrond gestured.  
  
Legolas led me to the nearest chair and sat me down. "What is going on?" I looked at all of them suspiciously.  
  
"Earlier today, Legolas brought up a situation which I had never considered: the matter of your lodging here."  
  
"Yes, I also want to talk about that. I think—"  
  
Elrond cut in. "I know you have no where else to stay. I offer my house, Rivendell, as yours."  
  
My jaw dropped. "No, but I was just going to say I wanted to... leave."  
  
"What? Where are you going to go?" Legolas looked down at me surprised. Not happy surprised though.  
  
"Home. I have relatives elsewhere. I think it would be better if I went and lived with them instead. I don't belong here." I had to make up something.  
  
"Jocelyn, do not speak of such things when they are not true. You are welcomed here. It is even possible to have your relatives move and live here." Legolas sounded desperate.  
  
"The same to you, Legolas, do not speak of such things when they are not true," Elrond quoted him, "if I did this for every injured person you brought in, Rivendell would be overrun by men. And secondly, this is not your home either so I suggest you not to voice your own opinion of my realm." Elrond looked sternly at him. Legolas' eyes dropped to the floor. "Lady Jocelyn, I ask you one last time. Will your home be here, or do you choose to leave?" 


	15. Meeting Again

Oh no, this was not good. This was definitely not good. What was I supposed to say?  
  
'It's a simple yes or no question. I think you can handle it.'  
  
That was what she thought, but if she was in my shoes, I think she would be falling down a cliff by now.  
  
'Was that a yes or a no?'  
  
God, I didn't know! There was the fact that I had to leave. What about my family? Well it was true I didn't really like them, but did I hate them enough to leave them forever? Contrariwise, I didn't want to go. I didn't have enough time here yet with Legolas! I couldn't just leave him dangling on a string that was going to snap any moment. What to do? What to do? I thought I just called for help. Answer!  
  
'What does your heart tell you?'  
  
Was that supposed to be a difficult question?  
  
'Challenging enough for your heart to do the answering. What does it say?'  
  
To stay.  
  
'Then I think you know what to do.'  
  
She agreed that I should stay? Something was wrong.  
  
'There is nothing wrong. You want to spend more time with Legolas. That is understandable. You can always leave later, but I want you to know it's going to hurt. I mean a lot! Choose carefully. And there is also the matter of your attitude.'  
  
I remember! I know it was going to hurt even more for me if I left right then. I chose to stay. I had better say it before I changed my mind. "Yes."  
  
"Pardon? Was that a yes to living here or yes to leaving?" Elrond looked at me, but I saw in his eyes that he already knew my answer.  
  
"Yes to staying." I finalized. I felt Legolas' strong arms wrap around me into a tight hug. He kissed me on the cheek. I smiled at him but not all a real one.  
  
"Then it is settled. Arwen, perhaps you could accompany Jocelyn to her new room." Elrond requested, looking up behind him. They lady nodded her head. "We should all retire to our chambers, but Legolas you stay." He held back, "I need a word with you. You may go." Elrond dismissed me. I gave Legolas a final glance and walked out the door with Arwen behind me.  
~*~  
I kept silent, waiting for Arwen to lead the way. I didn't feel all confident about my decision. How long was I planning to stay? What if I didn't want to leave when it was time to go? Questions of doubt swarmed my mind.  
  
"I can tell Legolas is not lying." Arwen interrupted my thoughts.  
  
"Lying about what?" I was now walking side by side with her.  
  
"This relationship. He is true to you. His love." She did not turn to look at me.  
  
I wasn't sure what to say so I said thank you awkwardly.  
  
"You must be strong, for the both of you." She continued, "You have to fight."  
  
"I don't think I quite get you." I said, confused. There was fighting required?  
  
"You never thought about it, did you?" This time, she made eye contact with me.  
  
"Well yes, but I never knew we had to fight. Against what?"  
  
Arwen shook her head. "He is immortal and what of you?"  
  
Oh shit.  
  
"Did you ever think about what would happen to him if you died?"  
  
My face dropped to the ground. I felt ashamed for need of her to tell me this. Why didn't that ever occur to me? "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I wouldn't be here long enough to let him see me die." I said, attempting to turn the situation into a joke.  
  
"Pardon? Do you mean to say you are planning to leave even when you said to Legolas you would stay? You are lying to him while he is being true to you? How can a relationship continue between a couple when one of them is not trustworthy?"  
  
I covered my mouth in shock. Did I just spill out everything to her? Was she saying this out so loud that anyone in a radius of 50 meters could hear her? I swear she did that on purpose. I used my remaining hand to cover her mouth, but she didn't stop there. "Could we possibly discuss this quietly and privately in my room?"  
  
Arwen glared at me slightly and continued on her way. The rest of the walking was silent. She started to question me once again when the door to my new room was closed shut.  
  
"Are you going to tell him soon or just leave whenever? Does anyone else know this? What is your purpose here?"  
  
"Look," I stopped her before she could annoy me anymore, "this is just as hard for me as it is on Legolas. I can tell you that I am not all happy about having to leave. You won't understand. I don't really understand completely myself." I slumped down onto the bed. It was so soft I almost slid off it. So that was how they treated guests; by giving them hard beds.  
  
"Explain it to me, then. Make me understand." Arwen sat down on a chair across from me.  
  
"It's a long story." I tried to swerve out of it.  
  
"I have time. No need to hurry." She seemed to settle herself comfortably into the chair.  
  
I sighed and launched into my epic adventure of traveling to Rivendell. Twice Arwen stopped me with questions about Legolas' injury and Mr. Bugspan. I sighed again to conclude my tale.  
  
"Are you telling me you are not from Middle Earth, but that you fell from the sky? Excuse me, but I think it is getting late. I better return to my quarters. Good night." She said this all in a hurry and rushed out the door.  
  
"I didn't exactly fall from the sky... Oh, what's the use?" I guess my story wasn't as easy to take in as I thought. I have had a lot to do today. Rest was what I needed right now. Without changing and without another thought, I climbed under the sheets. Sleep soon drifted on my eyelids.  
~*~  
Another five days passed with me trying to act normal around Legolas and Arwen avoiding me. I started to notice that Lord Elrond was looking at me suspiciously. Maybe Arwen told him my story. What if he thought I was some kind of elf-eating alien and sent me away?! But then again I was leaving either way. That would be a good excuse for Lord Elrond to tell Legolas. Yes, the girl you love purposely asked an orc to shoot her so you can bring her here and eat all of us. That would be a pleasant conversation to have. I had better keep my profile low from now on.  
  
Then suddenly everything changed one day. I heard that an elf named Glorfindel had brought back a man and four hobbits with him. One of them was injured. First off, what kind of a name is Glorfindel, but then there's Legolas and Elrond and what not. Secondly, what were hobbits? Like some, I went to the gate to welcome the visitors. A few of us were scattered just beyond the gate to catch a glimpse of the people coming.  
  
First to see was the elf on a white horse with a kid lying in front of him. Hobbits must be what they call children here because three more came in behind. I swear these elves got weirder by the second. There was also a pony carrying some of their equipment and finally... "Aragorn!"  
  
I ran ahead towards him. "Where have you been? Since I woke up, I haven't seen you."  
  
"Jocelyn, this is not the time to talk. I will catch up with you later." He hurried past me; following the white horse.  
  
"Ya, it was nice seeing you again too!" I shouted after him.  
  
Aragorn glanced backward and flashed me a smile. I must had forgotten how cute he was; cute enough to unstable my feet. Soon I had to go back in and the gate was shut. I went to look for Legolas but he was not in his room. He must have gone to greet Aragorn. What was so important Aragorn had to get to that he couldn't stay to talk for a few seconds longer? Was it that boy lying on the horse?  
  
This boy must be causing a fuss because more and more people began to arrive the next few days. The people seemed very varied from elves to men to short men with huge beards. Why were they here all of a sudden? A meeting was to be held when the last member arrives. He was a man from Gunder I think. What was so special about that boy? He had been unconscious since the day he came. Rumors spread saying he held something precious of the Dark Lord, something called Isildur's Bane. It must be the one Mueyna spoke of.  
  
I was walking down the open hall next to the gardens when all of a sudden something crashed into me. 


	16. Plans

I fell back on impact when another and another force collided with me. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you kids have got to watch where you're going."  
  
The three of them quickly got up off me, apologizing. "We are so sorry my lady. We did not see you there."  
  
"What do you mean 'we'? You were the one who could not stop quickly enough." One of them shouted to the other.  
  
"No, it was Sam! He crashed into me first which made me bump into you. It is always him every time. Remember that time through Green-Hill Country? It was—"  
  
"Alright, alright! It doesn't matter whose fault it is. I'm fine." I stopped the fight before it could go any further. All of them apologized again. "So which one of you is Sam?"  
  
The one with the light brown curls lowered his head. His cheeks were tinted pink. "Me," he said weakly.  
  
I smiled down at him. "So you're the trouble maker." I squat down to his height. "My name is Jocelyn." He had a round face with brown eyes. Quite chubby I might say.  
  
Sam lifted up his head with a smile, glad that I was not mad. "I am Samwise Gamgee of Overhill. Everyone calls me Sam." He had a look of innocent yet a crave for adventure in his eyes.  
  
In suit, the other two followed to introduce themselves. "I am Peregrin Took of Great Smials, but call me Pippin." This kid had a darker shade of curls and pointy nose. His eyes sparkled with mirth.  
  
"My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck of Buckland. Merry is fine with me." His hair was the same as Pippin, with dark brown eyes and a chin that looked like it was broken before. I could tell he was the one who usually caused the mischief.  
  
"Well, I'm Jocelyn Winslow of nowhere, though I am currently staying in Rivendell." I straightened up and smiled down at them.  
  
"Are you one of the elves?" Sam asked me.  
  
"No," I shook my head. "So how old are you anyway?"  
  
"I am twenty and four years old. Both of them are about my age." Sam pointed to Pippin and Merry.  
  
I laughed. "I'm only eighteen. How can you three be 24?"  
  
"Perhaps the reason is that we are older than you." Merry stated a matter- of-factly.  
  
"But you're so..." I hesitated to search for the correct word, "small."  
  
"Do not criticize our height for we may possibly be smarter than you." Pippin countered.  
  
Merry snickered. "That rules you out, Pip."  
  
Pippin shot him a dirty look. "Can you drink a mug of beer in one gulp?" He challenged me.  
  
"Um, Pippin? I do not think they have beer in Rivendell." Sam informed.  
  
"Nonsense! Without beer is like without a smoke!" Pippin huffed. He took my hand and started to pull me towards the kitchen.  
  
I rolled my eyes and gave in. these were definitely not children if they challenged me to a drinking contest and couldn't stand not smoking! A shout from behind stopped me.  
  
"Jocelyn!"  
  
I turned around to see Legolas running up to us. "Hey!"  
  
"I have been looking for you. Where have you been?" Legolas was out of breath. Well...almost.  
  
"I have been looking for you! You seemed to have disappeared ever since Aragorn arrived." My attention was turned to him.  
  
His gaze quickly fell to the ground, avoiding my eyes. He seemed to be hiding something.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"It is, well... I was occupied with an errand Lord Elrond handed to me. It had to be done straight away." He said in a hurry.  
  
"He had no one else to assign the job?" I asked suspiciously.  
  
"No," Legolas shook his head slightly.  
  
He had this one easy. I let the matter slip to his relief. I turned to the hobbits. "I'm sorry, but maybe we could postpone the beer drinking bet." I suggested.  
  
Pippin sighed in disappointment. "That is unfortunate. I supposed another time. Come on Merry, let us get our elevenses." Merry and Sam followed his lead.  
  
I walked out into the garden and sat down on a nearby stone bench. Legolas knelt down in front of me. "I am sorry I could not spend time with you the past days, perhaps this would make it up to you."  
  
I looked at him slyly. "What?"  
  
"Would you like to be my partner to the farewell feast?" he asked sincerely.  
  
"There's a farewell feast? For who?"  
  
"I believe it is for the guests. They will be leaving soon in a few weeks. So you will be my partner?"  
  
I looked up at the sky and bit my lip as if thinking. "I'll see if anyone else asks me."  
  
"Alright."  
  
I swear Legolas could be so stupid sometimes. "How is Aragorn? He said he would talk with me later but it's been almost a week. Is he ok?" I asked, a little bit worried.  
  
"Him?" Legolas smirked and got up to his feet. "He is too caught up to come visit us." He scoffed.  
  
"Caught up with what?" I was really curious now.  
  
"Who you should say, 'the first thing, person, or thought to come to his mind' is of course our dear elven princess." Legolas sat down next to me.  
  
I didn't think he was talking about me because I wasn't an elf then, "Who?"  
  
"Lady Arwen. You have seen her before, have you not?" he inquired.  
  
"Arwen?" I paused to recall my memory of her. "Isn't she Elrond's maid? Why do you call her a princess?"  
  
"Maid?!" Legolas looked at me in disbelieve then laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?" I was a little frustrated.  
  
"Maid?!" he repeated again. "Jocelyn, Arwen is Lord Elrond's daughter!"  
  
Thunder struck me. I would have never guessed.  
  
"Maid," Legolas muttered under his breath.  
  
"Shut up." I shoved him lightly with my elbow. "I didn't know, ok? And she didn't say anything."  
  
"The princess I grew up to know." He sighed.  
  
"So you're telling me Aragorn and Arwen are a couple?" I was not convinced.  
  
"Yes, that is what I am saying."  
  
A dirty cowboy out of the country with a royal elven princess together? Unbelievable! What would a princess see in a man like Aragorn other than his looks?"  
  
Legolas smiled at my hidden compliment. "You should be asking Arwen this, not me."  
  
"I mean," I continued. "Shouldn't a princess be marrying a prince?"  
  
"Aragorn is a king."  
  
I choked on my saliva. "Seriously?"  
  
"Yes, Aragorn is the son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor." Legolas said proudly.  
  
"Oh how I love surprises!" I said sarcastically, thinking back to when I found out he, himself was a prince. "How come he never mentioned it to me?"  
  
"He did not want to bring attention upon himself. You could even say he want nothing to do with being a king." He explained.  
  
"That's ridiculous!" I exclaimed. "If someone was to become king of America, it would be the first thing on morning news on national television." I was certainly not exaggerating.  
  
Legolas quirked his eyebrows at me. "What? It's true."  
  
He shook his head and sighed. "I also want to inform you that I would not be here the next four days. The feast is in need of food so Lord Elrond is sending out the best archers to go hunting. I thought you might want to know in case you come looking for me."  
  
"You're going hunting and you're leaving me here?" Truthfully, I didn't want to stay here. I was hoping that he would take me with him.  
  
"Do not mistaken that I want to, but I suppose you can come with me."  
  
I faked a grimace. "You don't sound like you want me to."  
  
"No, no!" Legolas took my hand. "Of course I want you to come. Then it is settled. You will be coming with me. Be ready tomorrow morning, when the sun rises."  
  
Ok... that wasn't exactly what I was hoping for. Oh well, I did get myself into it. I smiled and agreed. Another adventure was just around the corner. The bell rang signaling for lunch. "Let's go." I took his hand and the both of us walked to the dining hall together. I guess we were a sight to see.  
  
Niphredil's usual expression towards me wasn't... usual anymore. She was glaring at me. I smirked as Legolas pulled out my chair for me. I knew it was mean, but I wanted to rub it into her face. "Good afternoon, Nipherdil! It's a wonderful day isn't it? The sun is shining bright and I feel perfect. Just perfect." I put emphasis on the last word. She chose to ignore me. So it did mean that she was jealous or at least she likes Legolas too. Fine, she could ignore me all she wants. I'd gladly not talk to her.  
~*~  
As the day drew to a close, Legolas walked me to my bedroom. He opened the door and I stepped in. He stayed on the other side.  
  
"I will be here waiting for you tomorrow. Have a good night's sleep." He leaned in and kissed my forehead, bowed and left.  
  
I knew it wasn't anything major, but I had this horrible giddy feeling inside, like a thousand butterflies in my stomach. Why was he being such a gentleman to me? Any why did it make me feel this way? Was it... love? No, no it couldn't be. It was probably a winter fling or something like it. But that dream. I had said 'I love you.' I shook my head and closed the door on the matter.  
  
I had better get some sleep. Too bad I didn't have the sun to wake me up. 


	17. First Argument

Guess what did wake me up in the morning? A door slamming open.  
  
"My lady! My lady! You are late. Everyone including Prince Legolas is outside waiting for you. Why did you not ask me to wake you up? Oh no, my lady! Wake up."  
  
I sprang out of bed. "Oh shit, I had completely forgotten. Get me a new dress robe."  
  
"It's already laid out for you in the washroom. Do you wish for me to come with you?"  
  
"No, no it's alright. You stay here." I rushed out the door only crashing into... "Lord Elrond! I am so sorry. I didn't see you there." I looked past him and saw Legolas standing there shaking his head. What? I smiled, embarrassed. "I'll be ready soon." I turned and hurried down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
Once I was in, I noticed that everything was already prepared for me. There was the tub of hot, warm water. I didn't have time to take a bath! I quickly splashed my face with water, changed into new, clean clothes, and was out the door in a minute. Legolas was standing right there. "Let's go!"  
  
"It was about time."  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Well, I had nothing to wake me up and it's not like I usually wake up at this time."  
  
He just grabbed my hand and pulled me along. When we got outside, everyone was already every elf turned to stare at me. I quickly followed Legolas to the two remaining horses. He stuffed into my hand a soft package. I opened it to find two pieces of bread. Guess this was my breakfast. He helped me up and that moment I knew I belonged on solid ground, not on top of a wild animal. The horse suddenly kicked the ground and I grabbed onto the reins. I swear I was going to fall off any minute.  
  
Legolas turned to look at me. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Oh yes, perfectly fine. Don't worry about me. You go on ahead." Oh, how I wished I never opened my mouth!  
  
He slightly nodded his head and went on ahead to lead the group. Shit, how did they make their horses move?  
  
"Just kick it."  
  
I looked down at the person who spoke. It was Niphredil. "I know." I turned away and kicked the side of the horse as if I knew how. The horse bolted forwards after the group. I leant forward at once; one hand clutching the mane and the other hugging the neck. She said that on purpose. I turned back to glance and saw her bent over with laughter. Humph! Thank god she wasn't coming along. I had better stop this horse before I fall right off it. I saw in the movies that they pulled on the reins. I guess I should do that. The thing was I pulled too hard. It caused the horse to stand up on its hind legs. Oh, and guess what?! I fell off!  
  
"Ouch," I exclaimed as I slipped off the back of the horse and landed on my butt. Why was this happening to me?  
  
'I suggest you to enjoy the moment. Take a picture, it'll last longer.'  
  
She finally says something and that was to take a picture of my pitiful state. Thanks a lot. I got up and brushed off any dirt off my dress. Fortunately, the horse hadn't run away.  
  
I walked over to the right side of him...or her. I placed my left foot into the stirrup and tried to get up. No, no, no this wasn't right. I got back down, turned around and tried again. This time, I did get up, but unlike a normal person facing forward, I was facing backwards. Somehow, the horse mistook my getting-off as a go-ahead-and-trot. This wasn't good. I twisted my body around to pull on the reins but I couldn't get to it. Oh well, I guess this wasn't that bad. I looked ahead of me and saw the road slowly stretch longer and longer. I took the bread Legolas gave me and ate it. Soon, I started to drift off to sleep.  
  
It was until I felt a presence that I opened my eyes. Legolas glared back at me. Uh-oh. "Um, are we there yet?"  
  
"We are about a league behind." His expression did not change.  
  
"Then I suggest we catch up." I attempted to turn back around on the horse but failed. He reached out one arm and carried me onto his horse. He wrapped the reins around the saddle of my horse, padded its rump, and the horse dashed off.  
  
"Do not ever do this again!" With that said, he brushed his horse's neck and we were off at full speed. I had to lean back onto Legolas' chest because the wind created by us was so strong. Now I really felt like I was going to fall. Scared. Really scared and at the some time I had a gut- wrenching feeling that Legolas was mad at me. I apologize that I was such a bad rider. It wasn't entirely my fault. This was making me feel worse. I wanted to throw up.  
  
The sky was darkening as we saw little specks of riders far ahead of us. We hadn't been talking the entire journey. I would rather have him yell at me than this awkward silence. Legolas finally slowed down the horse's pace.  
  
"I was riding at the head of the group. I thought perhaps I could ride with you. I go to the back of the group and what do I find? No one! No one named Jocelyn. I asked everyone if they had seen you and they said they did not notice you there long ago. You had me worried sick! I do not know what I would do without you!" He embraced me.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know... you cared that much." I could feel a huge lump in my throat. Somehow with his strength, he was able to lift me up and turn me around to face him.  
  
"Jocelyn, I love you."  
  
Now I felt tears welling up in my eyes. This was definitely not what I expected. Was I supposed to say that back? I really wanted to. To comfort him... and me, but would I truly meant it? Did I love him the way he loved me? It would be so unfair to him though. What was I supposed to say?  
  
I didn't say anything. I didn't know what to say. I just leaned into kiss him. He didn't notice anything wrong and kissed me back. I laid forward on his chest, as he quickened our pace towards the riders who were already setting up their camp.  
  
"You're tired for the day. I suggest after supper you retire right away to bed." Legolas said softly.  
  
I nodded in agreement. Usually, I would be freaked out just to be on a horse. Now with my ear against his heart, the soft beating of it calmed me down. I closed my eyes and relaxed.  
  
"Jocelyn," Legolas lightly tapped me on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, we're here?" I asked, looking at the tents surrounding a huge bonfire.  
  
"Yes, we are." He got off the horse and offered me his hand.  
  
I took it, swung my leg over and hopped off with Legolas' support. "Thank you." He led me over to a log by the fire and sat me down.  
  
"Supper will be served soon once Aeire and the others return with their hunt." I nodded and looked into the fire. "Jocelyn?"  
  
"Hmm?" I turned to face him. The light from the fire cast a dancing shadow across his face. It reminded me of the night he saved my life.  
  
"I... need to tell you something." Legolas' expression was really serious.  
  
"What?" This didn't look too good.  
  
"I... How should I put this?" he looked down and took my hand into his. "I am part of the farewell feast."  
  
"Well, I am too." I smiled as if it wasn't anything big.  
  
"That is not what I meant." He was still not making eye contact with me. "What I meant was that the farewell feast is partially for me."  
  
My eyes widened in shock. "You're leaving?!"  
  
"I have to sooner or later. I don't belong in Rivendell." He finally was brave enough too look me in the eye.  
  
"That's not what you tell me! I don't belong in Rivendell either, though you're forcing me to stay!" I was mad now.  
  
"I am not forcing you to stay! And even then you have no home. You have to stay somewhere!" I could tell he was mad too.  
  
"And not with you is that it?" I sprung to my feet.  
  
"You are...you are so...immature." Legolas turned his head away from me.  
  
"Me?! Immature?! You're the one being so unreasonable! I was perfectly fine until you brought up the subject!" I huffed.  
  
"Well then I suppose you want me to lie to you now. You just want to wake up one day and realize that I am not there anymore. That sounds reasonable to me!" he retorted.  
  
"Don't make yourself sound so important! I don't necessarily need you." I turned my back towards him.  
  
"Fine then!" he shouted at me, then stalked off.  
  
I walked off in the opposite direction into the forest. Great, a perfect garnish to a fine meal, just what I needed. I was a few feet into the forest and I sat down behind a tree so the people from the camp couldn't see me. Before I could stop myself, tears burst from my eyes. Why did I have to start this? If both of us were to leave, why couldn't we just live the last few days happily? Why this argument? I was immature...and stupid! It was always my mouth causing the trouble.  
  
I sat there crying for a while. I didn't know how long it was until someone gave a shout.  
  
"My lady, what are you doing down there?" Aeire asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." I got up and quickly wiped my face dry.  
  
"Prince Legolas has been looking all over for you."  
  
I couldn't believe what I heard. Then a few men on feet and horses came up to us. One of them was Legolas.  
  
"Oh Lady Jocelyn, thank the Valar you are alright. You had the prince going there." One of the archers on horse spoke up.  
  
Legolas glared at him and he silenced. When he looked at me a wave of relief, sympathy, and then pain washed over his eyes before they turned cold again. He must have seen my red, puffy eyes. Legolas bent down to whisper something in Aeire's ear. He nodded and Legolas and the other soldiers left.  
  
Aeire turned to me. "Your dinner is waiting for you." I smiled and followed him out of the trees.  
  
After some salted pork, Aeire led me to a tent and left. I lifted up the flap and walked in. the floor was carpeted with rugs. Heavy, thick blankets were made into two beds. One of them was occupied. I could make out Legolas' form. I quietly tiptoed to the other one and got in. out of the corner of my eye, I saw Legolas sit up, whisper good night and blow out the candle. 


	18. Going Home

Ch. 18 Going Home

"Hurry up! We do not have all morning. Prepare the horses! Load the quivers!"  
  
I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes at the yell of Legolas' voice. I bet he purposely stood at the opening of our tent to yell to wake me up. Fine, I was up.  
  
I looked over to my right to see a bucket of water. I supposed I was to wash my face in that. Legolas glanced back to see that I was almost done and walked out.  
  
I ran my fingers through my hair to comb out any tangles. Too bad I didn't bring any extra clothing. Now I had to stay in the same dress with all the dirt stains.  
  
I came out of our tent to see everyone mounted already once again. I looked over at Legolas to see him slightly smirking. He was doing this on purpose to humiliate me! Well, I could mount a horse perfectly fine thank you. I did this once before and I can do it again on my own.  
  
I walked up to the left side of my horse, stuck my left foot into the stirrup, hoisted myself up, and swung my right leg over the back of the horse. Yes, I did it! Take that, Prince! I could tell Legolas was a little surprised. His horse started to trot away but no one moved. They were all looking at me. Great, now he was forcing me to ride at the front with him. I wasn't that stupid! I would've been fine if he didn't come back to help me.  
  
'Uh huh, use the word help.'  
  
I nudged the side of the horse with my feet and it started forward after Legolas. Everyone did so after that.  
  
We rode for hours with the cold, late November wind blowing at us. The dress I was wearing gave no protection. The sun was hidden behind some gray clouds. If it started to rain, I swear it was my worse day ever... excluding yesterday. And yet, it did rain. A drop fell on my cheek and I glared up at the sky. Then a full-on pour came. Whatever did I do wrong, God? I groaned. "So much of a hunting trip."  
  
Legolas turned his head to look. He squinted at me, drew his bow, notched an arrow and aimed it... at me.  
  
Did he hate me that much? No, he wouldn't dare. I didn't move an inch and glared right back.  
  
But he did release the arrow.  
  
It came right at me and whizzed past my ear, barely missing it. And it hit something behind me.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Orcs!" Legolas warned.  
  
Then from behind possibly every tree in the forest came one or two orcs, adding to almost a few hundred.  
  
"Riders on guard!" shouted Legolas and confusion broke out... well for me anyway. Everyone had their own business to take care of. So did I. I quickly got off my horse so I wouldn't be an easy target.  
  
"Jocelyn run!"  
  
I heard Legolas shout. I did as I was told. I ran for coverage though I didn't run far. An orc stopped me.  
  
"Haha! Your trapped now. Nowhere to run!" the orc snickered.  
  
"This is where cheerleading kicks in." The orc swung his sword at me and I ducked. He swung again and I jumped out of the way and grabbed the back of his arm. I twisted his wrist and the blade fell from his hand. I used my knee and kicked the side of his ribs. Gave another one into his groin and he fell forward in pain. I cart wheeled a feet away from him and back flipped onto his back, breaking it. "That should keep him on the ground the rest of his life. Not like he had one before." I grinned at the work I'd done and turned to leave only to find another orc blocking my way.  
  
"Think your so good, eh?"  
  
I faked a smile at him, which roused his anger even more. He took out a small dagger, with his other hand holding his axe. He did a few tricks with it. "Who are you trying to impress, the snail on the ground?"  
  
He growled and made his first movie, raising the axe and bringing it down hard trying to cut open my shoulder. I spun out of reach. He came charging towards me with his dagger. Just when the knife was about to pierce me, I stepped to my left. I turned to have him crashing into my back. I elbowed him in the stomach and backhanded his nose. He gave no notice to my attacks. Instead he twisted both my arms behind my back, one hand holding them, and the other his weapons.  
  
"I gona teach you the meaning of pain." He stuck his tongue out and licked my ear.  
  
I shivered in disgust. You could smell no fouler breath in your life. He brought the dagger up to the area between my shoulder and neck and slowly started to draw blood.  
  
"You like pain?" I asked through gritted teeth. I stomped on his foot hard and kicked his shin. Since the ground was all turned to mud by the rain, he lost his footing and slid all the way down. "Try doing the splits." He had dropped his axe in agony. I picked it up and brought it down on his head as hard as I could. I looked away in disgust as his head split open. "Two down... about a couple hundred left to go." I sighed. All of a sudden I felt someone grab my elbow. I swung around to attack but only to find Legolas.  
  
"Goodness, are you decent?" he looked me up and down, as if examining me.  
  
"Still in one piece." I smiled.  
  
"I saw you. You were good!"  
  
I looked at his surprised expression. "I did take gymnastics you know."  
  
He was about to ask me a question but he pushed me aside, causing me to land on the orc which I broke the back of previously. "Hey! Watch your manners. You don't just push people around."  
  
Legolas had pushed me aside because an arrow from a crossbow was headed our way. Once he pushed me aside, he caught the arrow with his bare hands. Wow.  
  
"Jocelyn, get out of here!" he shouted while defending himself from the orc's attacks.  
  
"I'm not going to let you do this again!" I shouted back at him.  
  
When finally he killed off the orc with his dagger, he turned to me and said in a serious tone, "That is an order."  
  
I glared at him then got up to my feet. "Pride of a prince!" I was about to run into the forest when something small and hard hit my knee. It tripped me and I fell over in the mud. Before I could react to the mess, a pair of strong hands picked me up. In front of me stood an orc.  
  
"Had fun didn' ya?" He smirked at me. "Well, fun is over human. I am gona stick this through." He raised his spear and without a moment of hesitation, it went right through my stomach. "Betcha like that didn' ya?" His partner in crime let go of me and I dropped to the ground in a heap, the mud seeping into my wound. They went off to continue more killing.  
  
I had never felt such... relief in my life. There was no pain at all. I felt like I was floating. So soft. Next thing I knew, I was in the arms of Legolas. His voice sounded so far off.  
  
"Oh, Jocelyn what have I done? I knew it was not a good idea to bring you along with me. Why? I was so stupid! It is my entire fault. I am so sorry." Tears were coming down his face.  
  
"Do not cry for me. I am not worth it." I whispered out. All my strength was lost.  
  
"Do not speak such words. I should have never yelled at you. Then you would have stayed at my side and I would have protected you and none of this would have happened." Legolas was clutching me as if he would never let go.  
  
"I would have stayed at your side anyway. Live... for me." I said, as I remember Mueyna's words.  
  
"Jocelyn... You will always be in my heart. I am going to save you."  
  
I shook my head. "You already did. It is my time to leave."  
  
More tears slid down his cheek. "No!"  
  
I reached up to caress his face and looked into his eyes. Now I felt the pain in my heart. It ached so much to realize I had to leave him and I also saw it hurt him. Why did life have to be so unfair?! I wished he didn't have to endure the same pain. I blinked and a tear dripped from my eyes. "I love you."  
  
That seemed to make matters worse for Legolas. "I love you so much." He pulled me into a hug, making me cry.  
  
Before I wasn't sure if I could accept his words and heart, now it warmed my cold, dying body. I truly knew what love was from that moment on. "I will miss you." Slowly, Legolas' image faded into a screen of white. "Goodbye..."  
"Miss Winslow!"  
  
My eyes flow open. Where was I?  
  
"I do not tolerate students sleeping in my class. Perhaps you should cut down on night partying and participate in class." It was Mr. Balwin. The class snickered.  
  
"I'm sorry. It will never happen again." I sat up straight and faced the front; only to find everyone staring at me. I smiled at them, "Yes?" At the sound of my voice, everyone turned back around.  
  
"Well then maybe, you'll feel just as positive about your Socials project." Mr. Balwin came over to my desk and slapped down a package of paper with a big red 'F' at the top.  
  
"I remember that!" I exclaimed, surprised. It was like I went back in time. Mr. B raised his eyebrow at me. "Oh, I meant, um, I'll try better next time." He kept on staring. "Oh, do you want me to redo it or something?" He started to walk away, mumbling to himself. "Ok..."  
  
I sat back in my chair and relaxed. I was sleeping in class while all that happened. Could it all have been a dream? I looked down at where the orc had cut me before. There was scar. I fumbled to have a clearer look at it.  
  
"Nice!"  
  
I looked up to see the guy sitting in front of me staring at my chest.  
  
"It's taken." I glared at him.  
  
He turned around dejectedly. I continued to examine my scar. It did happen. All of it was real. I smiled to myself. How often do you see someone happy because they have a scar on their shoulder? That would probably be the best experience I would never, ever have again. Definitely an unforgettable lesson.  
  
The End


End file.
